Yet another spy IMing
by rachel4reading
Summary: ok so i did the classic spy IMing exept i put Josh DeeDee and Preston in it oh and there is no Nick (whoever that is) well this is a very bad summary and I know it so sorry
1. Chapter 1

**AN this is yet another spy IMing thing it will be different though because Grant and Bex are not dating and Liz and Jonas aren't either but Zach and Cam are oh and there's no Nick because i have no idea who he is i mean he's not in any of these books oh well whatever i should start**

**Cammie:Chameleon**

**Bex:Duchess**

**Liz:Bookworm**

**Macey:Peacock**

**Zach:Goode**

**Grant:Greekgod**

**Jonas:Hacker**

**Josh:Jman101**

**Hacker, Greekgod, Goode, and Jman101 have logged on**

**Hacker:**ok i'm almost through Liz's firewall so soon we will be able to place my 18.3452millibite hacker virus so we can read Gallagher's files

**Jman101:**look i'm not a spy what's that supposed to mean?

**Greekgod:**i'm a spy and i don't understand it

**Goode:**Grant quit being an idiot and Jimmy what he means is we are going to hack Gallagher's computers and look at the files

**Jman101:**my name is not Jimmy!but thanks for speaking english

**Goode:**you're welcome Jeremy

**Jman101:**still not my name

**Goode:**Jarod?

**Jman101:** no!

**Greekgod: **Just Shut Up Zach you know his name is Josh now stop

**Hacker: **almost cracked it oh damn she put a new one up

**Goode:** don't worry dude

**Greekgod:**I'm bored i'm leaving

**Hacker:**me to i need to crack this firewall bye

**Hacker and Greekgod have logged off**

**Goode:**why did they have to leave me with you!?

**Jman101:**who cares i mean come on Zach maybe we could be friends

**Goode:**no not really and how do you still know we are spies?

**Jman101:**I never drank that tea i figured since they were spies they would drug it so i pretended

**Goode:**...

**Chameleon, Bookworm, and Duchess have logged on**

**Chameleon:**did you see the look on his face!

**Duchess:**it was priceless!

**Bookworm:**i still can't believe you did that!

**Goode:** hi Cammie! hi Liz! hi Rebecca!

**Duchess:**you are gonna get it Goode!

**Jman101:**Hi Cammie!

**Chameleon: **Josh?

**Goode:**yes that is Josh and it turns out he knows we are spies

**Bookworm:**how? we gave him the tea oh and if i'm not on when Jonas gets back can you tell him haha in your face

**Goode:**wow Cammie you're right Liz is evil!

**Duchess:**not as evil as i am when people call me Rebecca! *gets evil glint in eyes*

**Jman101:**what happens when i call you Rebecca?

**Chameleon:**very very bad things

**Bookworm:**some of which involve moves illegal in 6 out of 7 continents

**Goode:**i think they're only legal in australia but you should ask Rebecca

**Duchess:**Goode you are seriously gonna get it

**Duchess has logged off**

**Bookworm:**Zach i would run out of your room and find a safe hiding place maybe in a different country

**Goode: **i don't think Rebecca will hurt me

**Chameleon:**well watch out Goode

**Jman101: **what is Bex gonna do to him? (side note to Cammie i still love you)

**Goode:**i can read what you wrote to cammie anyo...ahhhh Bex stop

**Goode has been disconnected**

**Bookworm:**there is a 34.6% chance he lives

**Chameleon:** she is not killing my boyfriend today bye guys going to save him

**Chameleon has logged off**

**Hacker has logged on**

**Hacker:**i think i finally figured out how to get passed the firewall just one more key oh great my laptop crashed

**Jman101:**dude Jonas um Liz is here like now and quick question how are you still IMing if your laptop crashed

**Hacker:**I have two just in case

**Jman101: **wow!C.C

**Hacker: **don't you roll your eyes at me

**Bookworm:**first off haha Jonas made your computer crash and second quit nerd fighting!

**Jman101:**I'm no nerd

**Bookworm:**whatever oh and Jonas bye bye

**Hacker:**what's that supo

**Hacker has been disconnected**

**Jman101: **How?

**Bookworm:**the world will never know bye bye Josh

**Jman101 has been disconnected**

**Bookworm:**now i am alone

**Bookworm has logged out**

**AN ok love it? hate it? want to kill me because of it? ok JK **

**oh and if you noticed no Macey wonder where she is**

**ok well TTFN 3 Rachel4reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN hey its Rachel thx for the reviews i am going to type this while i watch I AM LEGEND oh and i have a question for all you should i do another story i have written down of should i wait? well i will type now**

**Peacock, Duchess, Goode, and Greekgod have logged on**

**Duchess:**you are gonna get it Goode when Cammie isn't around to save you! And Macey you're actually alive I haven't seen you for weeks!

**Peacock:** yes I am alive I was just...um...with...my parents...yeah lets just go with that

**Duchess:** yeah sure I know who you were really with!

**Peacock:** don't tell pls

**Duchess:** no I'm just going to blackmail you

**Greekgod:** ooooh cat fight!

**Goode: **I need popcorn brb

**Goode has logged off**

**Peacock: **fine blackmail me I'm rich what would you like?

**Duchess: **I'll tell you later mwahahahaha

**Greekgod: **aww i thought this would last longer

**Jman101 and Chameleon have logged on**

**Chameleon: **hey peeps how's life?

**Jman101: **hi cammie 3

**Duchess:**Josh just give it up Cammie loves Zach just stick with DeeDee

**Peacock:**that would be the smart thing to do

**Chameleon:**Macey you're alive! This stinks now i can't steal your clothes and sell them on EBay and get rich

**Peacock:** wow happy to know you missed me

**Greekgod:**...I think I'll stay out of this...

**Jman101:** I'm with Grant on this. it sounds like girl problems

**Goode has logged on**

**Goode:**I got the popcorn now for the cat fight

**Greekgod:** you just missed it

**Duchess:**I'm still gonna get you Goode!

**Goode:**Ok I'll be prepared

**Chameleon:** why do you insist on trying to kill my boyfriend

**Peacock:**she thinks its fun

**Duchess: **I know your secret Macey!

**Peacock:** Don't tell or I send someone to kill you and make it look like an accident

**Jman101:**Spies are scary *shivers in fear*

**Goode: **you better remember that!

**Chameleon:**Zach don't do anything to hurt him pls!

**Goode:** why?

**Duchess: **because she still has feelings for him

**Peacock:** yup Bex is right

**Chameleon:** no thats not it we're just just friends but I mean come o n the boy tried to save my life

**Goode:**when you didn't need saving

**Jman101:**well how was i supposed to know she was a spy and that was a class it really looked like she was being kidnapped!

**Chameleon:** pls don't fight Zach i love you so don't hurt Josh pls!

**Peacock:** wow cammie just wow

**Duchess:** you tell em Cam

**Jman101:** ok Cammie

**Goode:** no promises but i'll try

**Chameleon:** Good now Bex Macey i need to talk to you privately so meet me in our spot

**Duchess:** kk see you there bye guys

**Peacock:** bye boys

**Chameleon, Duchess, and Peacock have logged off**

**Goode:** Grant are you alive you're a little quiet

**Jman101:** yeah man talk

**Greekgod:** sorry i was eating

**Goode:** you eat to much

**Jman101:** well maybe he... ok i have no idea why he would eat so much

**Greekgod:** maybe its because I'm a growing spy

**Goode:** well i'm leaving bye

**Goode has logged off**

**Greekgod:** and then there were two

**Jman101:** Make that one, bye

**Jman101 has logged off**

**Greekgod:** wow thx Zach and Josh well i guess I'll go see what Jonas is doing

**Greekgod has logged off **

**Bookworm has logged on**

**Bookworm:** Jonas is gonna get it for trying to keep me out

**Bookworm:** oh no ones here just great thx a lot Jonas

**Bookworm has logged off**

**AN ok love it? hate it? want to kill e because of it?**

**ok just let me tell you I AM LEGEND is scary sad and evil at the same time i finished it while i typed this but at times i stopped typing and watched the movie yeah well oh yeah quick question should i add Preston? and if i do what user do you like better **

**Winters10 or Loverboy?**

**thx TTFN 3 Rachel4reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN hi guys well I am really happy you like this well here you go chapter 3**

**Bookworm, Peacock, Goode, and Hacker have logged on**

**Bookworm:**I hate you Jonas!

**Hacker:** wow good to see you to

**Peacock:** wow Liz you are really nice

**Goode:** Liz truely is evil

**Hacker:** wow Liz that hur

**Hacker has been logged off**

**Goode:** Liz? did you have something to do with that?

**Bookworm:** yes i did that serves him right for keeping me out of the chat room yesterday

**Peacock:** thats why i missed you yesterday

**Hacker has logged on**

**Hacker:**sorry it logged me off

**Goode:**yeah we know who did that

**Hacker:** who?

**Peacock: **wow you are the dumbest smart person i've ever met

**Bookworm:** you just quoted "I, Robot!"

**Peacock:** you bet i did i love that movie

**Hacker: **I'm confused who wa

**Hacker has been logged off**

**Goode:** wow Liz you are evil

**Bookworm:**Quit saying that!

**Goode:**no all I am doing is speaking truth! YOU ARE EVIL!

**Bookworm:** am not

**Goode: **are to

**Bookworm: **am not!

**Goode: **are to!

**Bookworm: **AM NOT!

**Goode:**ARE TO!

**Peacock: **quit it guys you are driving me crazy

**Hacker has logged on**

**Hacker: **sorry guys it keeps logging me out

**Goode: **yeah and we know who's doing it

**Hacker:**who?

**Peacock:**as i said before dumbest smart person ever

**Hacker:**honestly who is i

**Hacker has been logged off**

**Bookworm:** I am so smart!

**Goode: **and evil

**Bookworm:**grrr i am not evil

**Hacker and Chameleon have logged on**

**Chameleon:** hey guys whats up?

**Hacker: **ok was it Liz?

**Peacock:** hi Cammie! and Jonas congrats you found out i guess you're not that dumb

**Chameleon:** I'm confused like really isn't Jonas supposed to be smart?

**Goode:**Liz is evil!

**Bookworm:**I AM NOT EVIL!

**Goode:**yes you are you keep logging Jonas off

**Hacker:**ok so I'm right it wa

**Hacker has been logged off**

**Chameleon:**what did i come in on?

**Peacock:**all you missed was Liz logging Jonas off and Zack calling her evil

**Chameleon:** wow um thats weird I think I'll leave...

**Peacock:**don't leave me with them I'm coming to

**Peacock and Chameleon have logged off**

**Hacker has logged on**

**Hacker:**Liz quit it!

**Bookworm:**payback for yesterday!

**Goode:**Evil! you are evil!

**Bookworm: **I am not!

**Hacker: **you are kind of evi

**Hacker has been logged off**

**Goode:**you are so Evil!

**Bookworm:**I am not bye bye

**Goode has been logged off**

**Hacker has logged on**

**Hacker:**Liz stop pls

**Bookworm: **Fine bye

**Bookworm has logged off**

**Hacker:**wow

**Goode has logged on**

**Goode:**hi is anyone still here?

**Hacker:**I am

**Goode: **is evil Liz?

**Hacker:** No she left and i want to leave to!bye

**Goode:** if you leave i will leave

**Hacker and Goode have logged off**

**AN hi guys hope you enjoyed this oh and btw if you read the last chapter those 3's were supposed to be hearts** **but it didn't work so sorry! oh and quick question**

**who is your favorite character? mine is Rachel Morgan and Liz i can't choose Rachel (because thats my name) and Liz(because I am like here shy and smart (ok not that smart) but yeah)**

**well TTFN Rachel4reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN ok so i will ask one more time should i add preston? oh and i decided winter01 is the good name ok well here is my story oh and i'm not going to bold the names anymore it takes to much time**

Bookworm, Duchess, Peacock, and Goode have logged on

Goode: EVIL!

Duchess: boys are to weird especially spy boys

Peacock:Zach why do you insist Liz is evil

Goode: she is!

Bookworm: i am not evil stop calling me evil or i will tell cam about Mexico! and Macey I know your secret

Goode: that is evil blackmailing me! and how do you know about Mexico?

Peacock: Goode you called her evil now she'll tell cammie about whatever happened in Mexico and Bex don't tell my secret I gave you what you wanted

Goode: pls don't Liz

Duchess: but then you would get away with calling her evil! I know Macey But i will never forget your secret!

Bookworm: stop it guys Goode this is your last chance if you call me evil one more time I will!

Goode: ok ok deal just as long as you don't tell cammie about Mexico

Duchess: what happened in Mexico?

Peacock: yeah and why can't cammie know about?

Bookworm: I am sworn to secrecy unless he calls me evil!

Goode: thank God I can trust Liz

Peacock: not if Bex and i give her TICKLE TORTURE!

Bookworm: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Jman101 and Greekgod have logged on

Jman101: hey guys

Peacock: hey Josh where were you yesterday? (**AN ok its Monday so yesterday was Sunday)**

Jman101: I was at Church

Greekgod: I went with him

Duchess: I didn't know you guys went to church

Goode: yeah Grant you usually don't

Jman101: I've been going since i met Cammie and she said she was home schooled for religious purposes

Greekgod: and Zach i do go to the late service on wednsday

Bookworm: this is to weird I never knew that about you guys I mean I go on saturday at 7:00 hmm

Duchess: ok enough religious stuff about Mexico

Jman101: what happened in Mexico?

Peacock: thats what we're trying to find out

Greekgod: did it involve Zach?

Bookworm: you know what happened Grant you were there you are the one who told me

Goode: so you are the little rat! you are gonna die Newman!

Goode has logged out

Duchess: you better run and hide Grant

Peacock: no first tell us what happened in Mexico

Jman101: why do i have spy friends? why can't I get normal friends!

Bookworm: you have spy friends because you still like cammie and you can't get normal ones because you are always talking with us

Duchess: that about sums it up

Peacock: yup Liz is right

Jman101: wow ...um... ok... i like... Dee dee

Peacock: sure

Duchess: Grant are you still alive?

Jman101: he's probably just getting food

Bookworm: you're probably right

Greekgod: hi guys sorry i left because

Peacock Duchess Bookworm and Jman101: you were hungry!

Greekgod: no i was locking all my doors and opening the escape hatch for easy access

Bookworm: so Zach cant get you?

Greekgod: no i saw a bee outside and I'm extremely allergic

Duchess: even when he seems smart...

Peacock:...he's dumb!

Jman101: yup so true

Greekgod: HEY!

Jman101: Dee dee called me I'm leaving

Peacock: me to i need to shop

Duchess: can I come?

Peacock: you hate shopping

Duchess who cares its better than this

Peacock: ok

Jman101, Peacock, and Duchess have logged off

Greekgod: Liz are you still there

Bookworm: yes

Greekgod:ok well i'm leaving

Bookworm:ok

Greekgod has logged off

Goode has logged on

Goode : is anyone here?

Bookworm: has logged off

Goode: Liz you are evil you log off right when I get on

Bookworm: I'm telling her about Mexico

Goode: Damn you fooled me!

Bookworm: I'm telling her! bye bye

Bookworm has logged off

Goode: did she really log off or is she messing with me who knows I need to stop her from telling Cammie!

Goode has logged off

**AN love it? hate it? want to kill me because of it?**

**ok so I am going on vacation out east to Indiana Delaware New Jersey and Kentucky so I will be gone for two weeks if we stay in a place with wifi i will try to update but I will definetly be writing my stories at least! well hope you dont hate me **

**TTFN Rachel4reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN I am on vacation i am in Fort Wayne Indiana and i had some time to write this so I will start**

Goode, Hacker, Peacock, Bookworm, Chameleon, and Jman101 have logged on

Chameleon: I hate you Zachary!

Goode: was it because of Mexico? Cam I didn't know you then and I was drunk

Hacker: O.o what happened in Mexico?

Jman101: yah really what happened?

Peacock: tell em Lizzie

Bookworm: ok well Zach was in Mexico at a bar he got drunk and there was this girl...

Hacker: continue...

Bookworm: and her name was Brenda i think

Goode: Brittany

Chameleon: I hate you!

Bookworm: ok so this brittany was like drunk too and so she and Zach talked and then Zach...

Jman101: Liz just spit it out

Bookworm:okwellZachstoodupandsaid"iamgoingtomarryB rendatonight"andsoshehithim"Mynameisbrittany"sheye llsbutthatnighttheyhadalikeminifakeweddingandsoZac histechnicallymarried

Hacker:ok not that fast put spaces in

Bookworm::ok well Zach stood up and said "i am going to marry Brenda tonight " and so she hit him "My name is brittany" she yells but that night they had a like mini fake wedding and so Zach is technically married!

Goode: I'm sorry Cam i really am it was a mistake I was drunk and she was to so we were stupid

Chameleon: I am ignoring you

Winters01 has asked to join your chat

Bookworm: Preston?

Jman101: Preston as in President Winters son Preston

Peacock: yes now I am letting him in

Winter01: so whats happening ?

Hacker: Cam hates Zach and wants to kill him because he is married

Winters01: you are maried!? O.o

Goode: yes and i was drunk it was a mistake it was like that episode of Psych where Gus was married and his best man was a goat** (AN i love that show)**

Chameleon: yeah sure

Peacock: Preston you just walked in on something weird

Winters01: I kind of guessed that

Bookworm: sorry Zach you should have stopped calling me evil

Goode: you are EVIL Liz you are EVIL

Goode has logged out

Peacock: Preston lets go to a movie..

Winters01: ok Mace

Jman101: guys I am leaving oh and Cam if you need a shoulder to cry on mine is open

Chameleon: thx Josh

Peacock and Winters01 have logged off

Jman101: ur welcome Camie

Bookworm: :'( Zach hates me i should never have threatened him

Bookworm has logged off

Duchess and Greekgod have logged on

Duchess: Zach is so dead

Greekgod: Cam must hate him

Chameleon: I do!

Greekgod: Cam I was there it was a mistake he was drunk

Chameleon: I get it i'm still mad

Jman101: ...I'm just gonna go...

Jman101 has logged off

Chameleon: well I'm going to go cry all the moisture out of my body

Chameleon has logged off

Duchess: I am going to go comfort her... Sorry... Bye Grant

Duchess has logged off

Greekgod: well I'll go make sure Zach doesn't Kill Liz

Greekgod has logged out'

**AN ok my dad is back from getting ice cream and he wants his computer and he is freaking out cause i sneezed well bye hope you enjoyed oh and now you know about Mexico well bye**

** TTFN Rachel4reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN I have driven in a car for ten hours we drove through Pittsburgh and we had a great view and now we stayed in Maryland but that was yesterday when I didn't have wifi but heres the story I wrote**

Duchess, Goode, Peacock, Hacker, Greekgod, and Bookworm have logged on

Duchess: thx a lot Goode!

Goode: is this still about Mexico?

Bookworm: of course it is

Peacock: thx to you Cammie keeps singing behind those hazel eyes by kelly clarkson (**AN i was listening to this and got the idea)**

Hacker:isn't it behind these hazel eyes not those

Duchess: not how Cammie sings it she says those she is talking about yours zach!

Greekgod: Zachs eyes are green not hazel

Duchess: Grant you are officially the dumbest person ever!

Greekgod: Hey!

Bookworm: Green and hazel are the same ID10T

Goode: EVIL!

Hacker: not this again

Bookworm: :'( I'm leaving

Bookworm has logged off

Duchess: Goode you are the evil one! I mean honestly Mexico has ruined everything

Goode: hey blame Grant he told Liz

Greekgod: don't blame me I didn't get married in mexico with a goat as the best man

Peacock: I blame Zachy

Duchess: yeah Zach that was one dumb arse move

Hacker: um i uh um

Goode: spit it out Jonas!

Hacker: i am kind of whats the word oh yeah...Pissed! one stupid little mistake is ruining all our friendships cammie and lizzie are crying right now because of it and now we all want to kill each other!

Duchess: the nerd has spoken

Peacock: and used a word I thought nerds never knew or used

Goode: wow Jonas has never talked that much about anything except hacking

Greekgod: and math

Duchess: true but Jonas is right

Peacock: anyways guys Mexico is in the past and we know zach loves cammie

Goode: thank you!

Duchess: okor mission: to get cammie to Casa her favorite italian place and we need to have zach at a table for two with her favorite dish there which is their caeser salad think we can do it?

Goode: I'm up for it

Peacock: I'll make her presentable

Greekgod: I don't know what i can do but I'll help

Hacker: quick question Zach

Goode: what?

Hacker: why didn't you get a divorce?

Goode: brittany ran away so i couldn't have her sign the papers

Duchess: wow

Peacock: question how will we make Liz feel better?

Duchess: there are two ways

Greekgod: what are they?

Duchess: on involves Zach and one involves Jonas

Peacock: oh I see'

Goode: why does it involve me does liz like me because i have cam (hopefully)

Hacker: how could i help liz?

Greekgod: awww i can't help Lizzie

Peacock: c.c you guys are so dumb

Goode: hey!

Hacker: we most definitly are not if you exclude Grant

Greekgod: yeah...HEY!

Duchess: either Zach stops calling her evil or Jonas goes on a date with her

Goode:...

Hacker:...

Greekgod: good plans

Duchess: pls guys we want old Lizzie back and anyway Jonas you know you like her

Hacker: ...I...Um...Guess i...kind of...like her

Peacock: ok its settled Liz and Jonas will go on a double date with Cammie and Zach

Duchess: ok well go get ready

Greekgod, Peacock, and Goode have logged off

Hacker: Bex?

Duchess: yes?

Hacker: how did you know i like Liz?

Duchess: Spy oh and duh you're both nerds its Nerd Love

Hacker: uh...ok

Duchess: go get ready

Hacker: yes sir i mean maam

Hacker has logged off

Duchess: ah nerd love

Duchess has logged off

**AN sorry im posting this now i wrote it yesterday but i had no wifi well hope you enjoyed it oh and if your wondering my cousin Katherine is getting married tomorrow so that is why i am in delaware and not Minnesota (its also to see my entire family who lives no where near me) well bye!  
Rachel4reading**(ps i am at a beautiful hotel and im about to go swim bye)


	7. Chapter 7

**AN so so so so sorry i just got back from my vaca and i just got a new dog named Henri so I was busy so really sorry i havent updated**

Hacker, Bookworm, Chameleon, and Goode have logged on

Goode: well that double date was fun

Chameleon: and embarrassing

Bookworm: Yes definitely embarrassing

Hacker: i thought it was fun

Chameleon: come on dude you and Zach burst into Casa's doors and yelled at the top of your lungs " we need a table for us and our lovely dates!"

Bookworm: i had never been so embarrassed in my life

Goode: not even when you laughed so hard at lunch that milk came out of your nose?

Bookworm: nope this was more embarrassing

Hacker: sorry Liz

Chameleon: hey have any of you read the book truth or dare

Goode: no maybe im not sure

Hacker: no definitely not

Bookworm: yes its so sad in the end when Caitlin jumps off the boat in the end and kills herself at phantom rock

Chamleon: I know and seriously Joey was totally incapable of doing all those dares i knew it was tricia all along

Bookworm: me to especially when the dare said to make Tenley lose the pagent

Hacker: I am so confused

Goode: I think i have read that now why did you bring it up Cam?

Chameleon: well because...um...well i shouldn't tell

Hacker: why?

Bookworm: yeah why Cam?

Goode: did something happen?

Chameleon: well i got a dare in my purse i found it when we left Casa

Bookworm: what did it say?

Goode: yeah maybe we can find out who its from by what it says

Chameleon: ok it says "you seem like just another pretty face but i know your little secret so if you dont want the truth to be told you will follow the dare you will find on the _SS Abrams"_ why would the clue be on Josh's boat

Goode: maybe he sent it

Hacker: how about you bring it to my place i might be able to tell whose handwriting it is

Bookworm: you cant because if its like the book it is printed on a typewriter

Chameleon: It is but maybe there are prints lets all go to Jonas' and find out

Bookworm: already there

Goode:...

Chameleon:...

Hacker: this is awkward

Bookworm: bye guys

Bookworm has logged off

Goode: lets go Cam

Chameleon: ok

Goode and Chameleon have logged off

Hacker: all alone except for Lizzie

Hacker has logged out

**AN ok there you have it my new chapter i hope you enjoyed it oh and if you read "Truth or Dare" who else thought it was good until the end when Catlin killed herself? **

**and who is this mysterious darer? I'm pretty sure you already guessed but yeah**

**well if you want to hear how my vacation was just PM me thanks**

**TTFN Rachel4reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN ok so the next couple of chapters are probably going to involve these dares because i just finished the book that gave me this idea so if you want to read it it is called Truth or Dare**

Chameleon, Jman101, Goode, Greekgod, Duchess, and xXDeeDeeXx

Jman101: Cam wtf were you doing on my boat yesterday!

xXDeeDeeXx: that was embarrassing

Goode: hey look the pink flamingo has joined our chat

Chameleon: that was a disturbing sight Josh

Greekgod: what is this about i am confused (and hungry)

Duchess: Cammie are you ok that sounds like a terrible experience even for a us

Jman101: Honestly Cam how could you

Chameleon: How many times do i have to say sorry look i got a note that said i would find my dare at your boat and if i didnt my secret would be out!

Goode: what did the dare say?

Greekgod: still lost here!

Duchess: and why is it so bad she was on your boat not like you had any secrets...or do you?

Chameleon: I walked in on their make out session!DX

Goode: gross!

xXDeeDeeXx: why did the dare matter so much!

Duchess: because spies have to keep their secrets

xXDeeDeeXx: you're spies O.o

Jman101: good job Bex she didnt know i didnt tell her!

Peacock has logged on

Peacock: Cammie are you ok after that traumatic experience? oh and liz has almost figured out that dare

Chameleon: i am ok and its a good thing she almost has my secret cant get out!

Greekgod: honestly tell me what this is about

Goode: what did the dare say?

Chameleon: "like what you just saw? probably not considering you still have feeling. i dare you to leave the one you love most of all and go to the one who will be the end of you" its confusing!

Goode: I think i understand it i'll miss you cammie bye

Goode has logged off

Greekgod:WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT

chameleon: why did Zach leave?

Duchess: he's the one you have to leave he's the one you most love

Peacock: aww i was already planning your wedding

xXDeeDeeXx: Josh want to go to the movies with me now i understand why she was snooping shes a spy

Jman101: ok

xXDeeDeeXx and Jman101 have logged off

Peacock: we have to do something about this darer!

Duchess: yes we do

Chameleon: but how?

Greekgod: I DONT KNOW HOW BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!

Duchess: cammie is getting dares from a darer and if she doesnt do the dare her secret gets out like in the book Truth or Dare now are you happy Grant!

Greekgod: very

Chameleon: lets see how Liz is doing on figuring it out

Peacock: kk

Duchess: fine with me

Chameleon,Peacock, and Duchess have logged off

Greekgod: i need food!

Greekgod has logged off

**AN ok i know not very good but hope it was ok my brain isnt working because these spacers i got are bothering me but i hope you liked how DeeDee came in and if you want in your comment say who you think the darer is ok well**

**TTFN rachel4reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN sorry i haven't updated but i was busy with ortho appointments and friends so no i will continue this story (: enjoy**

Bookworm Hacker and Greekgod have logged on

Greekgod: Zach is a mess!

Hacker: I know honestly who would do something like this

Bookworm: i have no idea but i will find out poor cammie and zach

Hacker: how will we figure this out?

Greekgod: i don't know but i'm hungry

Bookworm: forget about food for one minute

Hacker: yeah grant seriously

Greekgod: sorry

Goode has logged on

Goode: who is this darer and what do they want with Cammie

Hacker: thats what we wanna know

Goode: i miss her i havent seen her in a week!

Bookworm: well actually its been 2 days but you know why don't you just see her i mean who cares about the dare

Goode: i do i dont want her secret to get out

Greekgod: why?

Goode: because spies need their secrets!

Hacker: are you sure thats why or does the secret have something to do with you

Goode: actually no

Bookworm : then why is it?

Greekgod: yeah why?

Goode: i think i know who the darer is and its the person i trust the least

To Be Continued...

**AN mwahahahahhah haha *cough* hahahaha you will never figure it out or will you? you probably will but so sorry i haven't updated just so busy and I GOT A DOMO HAT! wow that was random well bye**

**TTFN Rachel4reading**

**(ps spacers are annoying!)**

**(pps the episode of Psych was "There's something about Mira" this is to that guest that asked)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN ok guys sorry i didnt update yesterday but to make it up i will explain why ok so we went to this thong called wood duck days in fulda MN and we brought my dog and this lady came up to us and she looked like maybe 13 or 14 but she was smoking and just the other day i had seen her buying them at a gas station so she must be older but so i let her pet my dog but then he saw a girl dog and he started whining and so did she and so he tryed to get to her and he clawed the girl and it was a deep claw mark really i think it was bleeding and i was all like "omg i am so sorry i can't believe he did that" and she was all like oh its ok i love animals" i thnk she was a hippy ok well enough of my weird life on with the story.**

_continued from_

_ Goode: i think i know who the darer is and its the person i trust the least_

* * *

__Hacker: Josh?

Bookworm: Dillon?

Greekgod: your mom?

Goode: the idiot is the only one right

Greekgod: yeah i'm the onl...HEY!

Goode: we can't trust my mom she is evil it was her i just know it

Bookworm: so let me guess she wants you out of the way so she can get to cammie and just as the dare said she will be the death of her so with you out of the way she will kill her?

Goode: exactly correct liz

Peacock and Winters01 have logged on

Peacock: hey guys whats up with the dare

Greekgod: we know whos sending them it is zachs mom

Winters01: ok so how do we stop her

Bookworm: let me guess Macey told you all about it?

Winters01: yes and we need to help Cam

Hacker: well we also need to kidnap you but that hasn't happened but yes we need to help her

Winters01: wait why do you need to kidnap me?

Peacock: thx jonas he was not supposed to know about that

Goode: quit arguing! Preston we need to kidnap you because your dad works for my mom but that doesn't matter we need to help Cammie!

Hacker: Zach is right

Winters01: my dad is evil and i didn't know

Bookworm: yes he is but know that we know we need to stop zachs mom meet me at Cold Stone downtown to discuss out plan

Goode: yeah lets meet at Cold Stone see you there

Bookworm and Goode have logged off

Hacker: see you guys there

Hacker has logged out

Greekgod: bye Macey Bye Preston

Greekgod has logged off

Peacock: its ok Preston we all know your not evil

Winters01: but my dad...i didn't know...how could he!

Peacock: I know its a shock but a lot of people are in the Circle and your dad just so happens to be one of them

Winters01:at least i know i can trust you

Peacock: you can trust me to a point but i promise you i am not like your dad

Winters01: yes and I am happy I know that love you bye Peacock

Peacock: love you to 'Mad Dog'

Winters01: wow you still remember that

Peacock: spies try not to forget bye bye

Peacock has logged off

Winters01: wow

Winters01 has logged off

**AN ok today stinks because my street has no water until 3 'O clock today so I am thirsty but i refuse to drink milk because it is gross gross i say but we are all out of OJ so I guess I'll just stay thirsty and you know what else stinks i can't eat Laffy Taffy Because of my spacers and i will have to wait Two years before I can because i get my braces Wednesday wish me luck oh and if you watch Psych I am watching the first one and it was funny Shawn was like " oh my gosh that was blood on his teeth" and then Gus says "I told you it wasn't snausages" lol funny well hope you enjoyed bye bye**

**TTFN Rachel4reading**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN updating a little late sorry ok so um uh how do I put this I uh um have a bit of writers block and I'm nervous because I am getting braces (Lime green and Turquoise if they have those colors) and so this chapter might stink so sorry oh and if you want to read this new story I wrote its called Chameleon and Goode join Su Fu Du so hope you check that out well i will begin**

Chameleon Bookworm and Duchess have logged on

Bookworm: Cam we know who it is!

Duchess: yeah want to know who it is?

Chameleon: what the what?

Bookworm: we now who the darer is

Chameleon: oh yeah so do I its Cathrine

Duchess: what? how? you? huh?

Chameleon: wow Bex at a loss for words never saw that coming

Bookworm: how did you know?

Duchess: yeah how?

Chameleon: 1 she is Zach's mom and I am his Girlfriend and he would tell me and 2 um duh she hates my guts and wanted her son out of the way

Bookworm: wow and you didn't tell us you knew

Duchess: serious Cam we could have stopped her

Chameleon: I didn't say anything because i didnt want you to worry look I can take care of my self

Bookworm: um ok

Goode has logged on

Goode: hey Cam Liz and Bex

Duchess: I'll leave you with Cam alone

Duchess has logged off

Bookworm should i go to?

Goode: yes yes you should

Bookworm: has logged off

Goode: Liz I won't fall for that one again

Bookworm: fine I'll go

Bookworm has logged off

Goode: still won't fall for it

Chameleon: um zach I really think she left

Goode: well to be on the safe side lets go into private chat

Chameleon: Ok

Goode has invited Chameleon to a private chat

*in private chat*

Goode: Cam I'm such an Idiot

Chameleon: why?

Goode: I just guess I just feel like I don't love you enough

Chameleon: well you do trust me

Goode:well um Cam do you want to go out um like tonight?

Chameleon: sure where at

Goode: at Antonio's Pizza?

Chameleon: sure I'd love to

Goode: Meet me at 6 ok?

Chameleon: ok see you there

*at Antonio's* (**AN yes I decided to do a part that wasn't IMing)**

Cammie Pov

I was waiting for Zach it was already 6:27 and I was getting Impatient (even though thats pretty bad considering I'm a spy) then i felt arms around my waist and I turned around and there Zach was smirk and all.

"Hey beautiful" Zach said and he laid a gentle kiss on my lips

"Hello my smirker" I said smiling

"ok lets get some pizza" he said

"Ok what Kind?" I said

" You choose"

"no you choose"

"fine we will get anchovy pizza"

"ewe"

"just kidding gallagher girl how about sausage and Canadian bacon?"

"perfect" I said and we ordered the pizza and ate to our hearts content

"Zach that tasted so good" I said

"Sure it did now lets go to the board walk I want to go on some rides" he said

"you want to go on some rides?"

"sure as long as you come with me" he said and he lifted me bridal style

"Zach put me down my legs work" I demanded (but it didn't come out demanding because I was giggling)

"fine Gallagher girl just wait though" he said and he brought me to the same spot he had the day Josh saw us together. I think I know where this is going

"just so you know I'm going to kiss you now" he said just as he had that one night and then we were kissing. and next thing you know he was licking my bottom lip asking for entrance and of course I gave it to him so I guess I was getting a little scared. no idea why I just was maybe it was just I felt like someone was watching me then I realized someone was Zach was looking all over and it was starting to creep me out so I pulled back and said

"Quit staring"

"why? I can't stare at my girlfriend?"

"not really now come with me lets go on some rides"

"Fine but I'll still be staring"

"whatever lets go on the ferris wheel that goes upside down" I said (**AN that is my all time favorite fair ride)**

" ok Gallagher girl" and with that we were headed to the boaardwalk

**AN ok so I know this stunk and seriously my Zammie moment was stupid well whatever please review. Now I am going to bed wish me luck on my braces sitting in a orthodontist chair for 2 hours watching TV on the ceiling (I know awesome TV on the ceiling) ok well that made total sense *sarcasm* well bye**

**TTFN rachel4reading**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN I GOT MY BRACES AND THEY HURT! k going to do the story now that I got that out**

Goode, Chameleon, Peacock, and Winters01 have logged on

Peacock: ARE YOU GUYS ALL SET?

Chameleon: yes now quit yelling

Goode: all set no need to yell

Winters01: are you getting ready to kidnap me because I will willingly come

Peacock: NO WE ARE GOING TO GO AND ATTACK ZACH'S MOM

Winters01: ok ok no need to yell

Peacock: SORRY MY STUPID IPHONE IS STUCK ON CAPS!

Chameleon: oh ok then

Goode: well are we all ready

Peacock: YOU BETTER BE MY PRIVATE JET IS RIGHT HERE WAITING

Chameleon: ok I'll make sure Bex and Liz are ready

Peacock: THEY ARE RIGHT HERe with me yay I fixed it

Goode: ok be there soon

Winters01: I wish I could help

Peacock: well you can't sorry jusssssst sssss ssssitssssssssbackssssssandsssssssssssnossssssssss sS key isssssss sstucssskss

CHameleon: see you ssssoon Macey XD

Peacock:grssr ssssscam sssssssssssist issssss ssnsost sssssfunsny

Goode: kind of is see you ther bye

Goode has logged off

Chameleon: bye Macssssssey

Chameleon has logged off

Winters01: bye guess I'll see you at the movies tonight

Peacock: sssssssssursse

Winters01: haha well bye Mace

Winters01 has logged off

Peacock: sssssallssssssssalonssssssssse

Peacock has logged off

*on Jet*

Cammie pov

Macey was complaining about her phone Liz was doing algebra Bex was playing a video game and Zach and I were Cuddling (yes we were cuddling so what!)

"Hey Gallagher girl?"

"yeah Zach?"

"I love you"

"you know I never guessed that" I said smirking

"you stole my smirk well I'll just have to make you wipe _my _smirk of your face"

"how will you do that?" i asked still smirking

"like this" he said kissing me. I heard Bex scream "If you are going to make out do it where we can't see please!" and that of course made everyone stare at us

"thanks a lot Bex really" I said rolling my eyes

"way to ruin it Bex" Zach said

"sorry anyways we are landing soon" Bex said and we were landing

To Be Continued (because my teeth hurt and I just can't concentrate)

**AN ...no idea what to write here...**

**TTFN Rachel4reading**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN my teeth still hurt but not as bad as yesterday so i thnk i can concentrate enjoy!**

_Continued from_

_"way to ruin it Bex" Zach said_

_"sorry anyways we are landing soon" Bex said and we were landing_

* * *

"ok so now we need to find exactly where she is" I said

"well Liz and Jonas hacked something or other and found out she is hiding in a Hyvee" zach said

"a Hyvee? really?" I asked

"really Cammie thats where we found she was" Liz said

"ok what ever lets just get this over with" Macey said (she still sometimes acts like the Macey we first met you know the on who called Bex a bitch?)

"ok ok well you all know the plan?" Bex asked

"yes go in there kidnap Cathrine take her in for questioning and then kill her"

"yup we are ready"

"ok lets move out!" Bex said and we all went to our positions except for Zach he followed me

"Zach get to _your_ spot!" I whisper screamed

"no I need to protect you from what might be in there"

"Zach I can protect myself!" i said still whisper screaming

"fine I'll go" he said "Just be carful" with that said he kissed me and ran to his spot

* * *

we succeeded in our mission got the info we needed and I no longer needed to run from her because she was gone dead. well I still feel bad for Zach I mean she may be evil but she was still his mom.

* * *

Goode, Chameleon, xXDeeDeeXx, Jman101, and Unknown have logged on

Goode: Cammie I am fine you can leave me alone for a while

Chameleon: look Zach I know this must be hard for you but...

Goode: But nothing she was evil and put you in danger i couldn't trust her

xXDeeDeeXx: what are you guys talking about

Goode: none of you business Pink Flamingo!

Chameleon: sorry dee Dee we just um uh its classified

Unknown: Wow Cam um you know I need to tell your mom you are chatting with civilians

Chameleon: who are you

Jman101: he is an unknown person duh

Chameleon: I never guessed that Josh I guess I'm an Idiot like you

Unknown: Cammie: you know who I am

Goode: Cammie bring me to private chat and tell me

Chameleon: I honestly have no clue though

xXDeeDeeXx: Spies are weird!

Unknown: CAMMIE YOU TOLD THEM WE WERE SPIES

Jman101: well technically I just didn't drnk that tea stuff and made it look like i did which is easy when your dad can't cook and Macey told Dee Dee

Chameleon: see not my fault (ok partially)

Unknown: well you better not tell anyone else or i will hunt you down and kill you

Chameleon: you are either Joey or Aunt Abby

Goode: your probably right cammie

Chameleon: yup

Jman101: well bye guys

Jman101 ha logged off

xXDeeDeeXx: I'm staying out of the spy war

xXDeeDeeXx has logged off

Goode: so which are you Solomon or Cameron

Unknown: Solomon

Unknown: and Cameron

Chameleon: ok so you are both on it?

Unknown: no we just both made things a=on this called unknown and it worked

Unknown: yeah

Chameleon: which is which

Goode: no idea how to tell

Chamleon: lets just go

Chameleon and Goode have logged out

Unknown: (J) funny ok o want to go on a date Abbs

Unknown: (A) love to

Unknown: (J) ok see you at 7 in our spot

Unknown: (A) ok

Unknown and Unknown have logged off

**AN ok MY TEETH STILL HURT but this chapter wasn't as bad as the last one (or was it?) ok well I need to eat my taco and get ready for my Birthday party (even though my birthday isn't till June 28th)**

**"tonight is taco night" Rachel said (ok this is from a Gallagher girl book not really me speaking ok Ima just gonna shut up and eat my taco) bye**

**TTFN rachel4reading**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN love the comments but just to let you know I am mad I could not eat my taco from yesterday because it hurt way to much but you know what you probably don't read authors notes (I know I usually don't) ok on with the story**

Unknown,Squirt,Chameleon, Duchess, Greekgod, and Goode have logged on

Squirt: Hey squirt Goode Bex Joey and Grant

Chameleon: you changed your account name

Unknown: well now you can tell us apart

Goode: True

Greekgod: so is unknown Solomon and Squirt Abby?

Unknown: that is classified

Greekgod: I will take that as a yes

Duchess: so whats up with you and Abby?

Unknown: nothing why?

Chameleon: oh I don't know something about you two having a spot

Goode: they have a spot?!

Squirt: We have no spot

Chameleon: then why did Joey say meet me at our spot

Unknown: I never said that

Duchess: sure you didn't c.c

Greekgod: why am I never in on these things *confused!*

Chameleon: are you to dating?

Squirt and Unknown: No!

Duchess: suspicious saying no at the same time! don't deny it Liz hacked your chat yesterday XD

Unknown: Damn that Liz

Squirt:Joey language!

unknown: oh come on they know swear words in 14 different languages

Chameleon: doesn't mean we use them Joey

Goode: Abby Solomon doesn't sound right

Greekgod: what?

Goode: say Abby Solomon it just doesn't have that ring to it

Unknown: aaaargh you to are such girls!

Goode: are you saying Cammie is lesbian :O

Unknown: no I am saying you act like girls

Chameleon: thank God!

Duchess: CAM COME ON MACEY WANTS US!

Chameleon:bye Abby Bye Solomon Bye Zachy Bye Grant

Duchess:COME ON!

Chameleon: alright alright

Duchess and Chameleon have logged off

Greekgod: you know what

Goode: what

Greekgod:Cameron Goode has a nice ring to it

Goode: you know you're right

Squirt: you are totally girls!

Unknown: told you!

Greekgod: whatever I'm leaving

Greekgod has logged off

Goode: I think I'll stay carry on you to love birds

Unknown: Leave now!

Goode: has logged off

Squirt: Zach Log Off Now!

Goode: fine!

Goode has logged off

Unknown: wait let me put up a firewall that Liz can't get through

Squirt: already done

Unknown: that is one of the things I love about you you are always prepared

Squirt: well there are a lot of things I love about you

Unknown: MeEt Me In OuR sPoT

Squirt: whats with the weird typing

Unknown: I dOn'T kNoW i CaN't FiGuRe ThIs CoMpUtEr OuT iT jUsT sTaRtEd TyPiNg LiKe ThIs

Squirt: bring it to our spot and I'll fix it

Unknown: OkAy

Unknown has logged off

Squirt has logged off

**AN well that chapter was terrible sorry guys! oh and guess what at my birthday party we put ketchup in my friend Josie's cupcake but whatever Sydney says It was her idea I just went through with it (don't worry we all got two cupcakes and she only at part of the ketchup filled one) well bye I guess**

**TTFN rachel4reading**

**(PS be careful not to fart and blow up north Korea because Josie already did and the fart police (Sydney and I) arrested her) **


	15. Chapter 15 chapter yet not a chapter

Chameleon, Duchess, Bookworm, Peacock, Goode, Hacker, Winters01, Jman101, xXDeeDeeXx, Unknown, Squirt, and Rachel4reading have logged on

Chameleon: hi mom or I assume you are my mom your name is rachel

Rachel4reading: no but i am one of your biggest fans

Goode: fans?

Rachel4reading: yes of the books Ally Carter published they are Cammie's CoveOp reports!

Duchess: Ima gonna get this Ally Carter

Rachel4reading: don't please she is nice!

Bookworm: how did you get on this chat

Rachel4reading: crazy fangirls can do anything!

Peacock: well what is it you want?

Winters01: yeah what do you want?

Rachel4reading: I want to ask if Zach and Cammie would have a Zammie moment if I get 5 reviews that say saustin

Jman101: how about Jammie?

Rachel4reading: your offering to run around in your Jammies? ok deal

Squirt: I don't want to make these Zammie moments

Rachel4reading: fine i'll do Jabby moments!

Unknown: never!

Bookworm: wait backup what is saustin?

Rachel4reading: oh ok well my friend Sage likes this guy Austin...

Hacker: and...

Rachel4reading: she likes Austin but is to afraid to tell him and she gave me scouts honor and said if i can get 5 reviews that have saustin in them she will tell him

Chameleon: so this is for a friend in love?

Rachel4reading:yes yes it is

Chameleon: I'm in how about you Zachy poo

Goode: first don't call me that and second of course

Rachel4reading: you here that viewers Zammie moment if you put saustin in your review!

Jman101: what happens if you don't get 5 shouldn't there be a penalty

Rachel4reading: I have one but Dee Dee and Cammie won't like it

xXDeeDeeXx: why won't i like it

Chameleon: I have a bad feeling about this

Rachel4reading: penalty is a *shivers in the horror* Jammie moment DX

Jman101: deal

xXDeeDeeXx: no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no never no no no no no no

Chameleon: look Josh is nice but no he is Dee Dee's

Rachel4reading: well then tell those viewers to say Saustin!

Chameleon: Put Saustin in your review please i beg you

xXDeeDeeXx: do what Chameleon says!

Jman101: don't listen to them !

Goode: you better put it in or I'll send Bex after you!

Unknown: She can not date a normal civilian

Rachel4reading: I have no idea how a Jammie moment would tie into the story so please say Saustin

Squirt: don't do any Jabby!

Rachel4reading: but they want to hear about your spot

Unknown: how do you know about the unknown?

Rachel4reading: i am a psychic! like shawn spencer!

Goode: he isn't really a psychic!

Chameleon: nope he isn't

Rachel4reading: I know you know that he's not telling the truth and I know I am not a psychic

Hacker: Rachel you are one confusing girl

Rachel4reading: thank you

Winters01: I don't think that was a compliment

Rachel4reading: oh shut up Preston or should i say Mad dog!

Peacock: she should not know about that

Rachel4reading: I read the books remember

Chameleon: grr why Ally Carter now she knows our secrets!

Rachel4reading: so do a lot of people like my little sister Dannika my older sister Hannah my friend Kaleb hmm who else Bella (possibly) and a lot of other people i don't know

Duchess: do they know to call me Bex

Rachel4reading: they wouldn't dare call you Rebecca oh want to know something funny my mom and dad were gonna name me either Rachel or Rebecca so either way I would be someone out of this book (I so wish I was Rebecca)

Goode: you just called her Rebecca

Chameleon: I would run. FAST

Bookworm: Rachel run now

Duchess has logged off

Rachel4reading: I think I'll run now

Squirt: smart idea

Rachel4reading has logged off

Unknown: I still want to know how she knows about our spot

Squirt: don't worry Joey

Chameleon: Crazy fangirls like you Zach!

Goode: don't worry you'll always be mine

Rachel4reading has logged on

Rachel4reading: btw I'm only thirteen (ok almost thirteen i will be in one week) so if i fell in love with you it would be weird i mean I'm wierd but not that wierd now i need my inhaler can't run no more

Rachel4reading has been disconnected

Chameleon: aww Bex got her!

Goode: or she fainted

Bookworm: bye people!

Hacker: I'm coming with you liz

Hacker and Bookworm have logged off

Unknown: Abby to our spot

Squirt: ok Joey

Unknown: stop calling me that

Squirt: fine

Unknown and Squirt have logged off

Chamelon: who's all still here?

Peacock: me

Winters01: me

Goode: me

Chameleon: ok then

Peacock: bye

Peacock has logged off

Goode: and then there were 3

Winters01: 2!

Winters01 has logged off

Chameleon: no wait Josh and Dee Dee are still on

Goode: but they haven't said anything

xXDeeDeeXx: well I'm trying to make cupcakes while IMing its king of hard

Jman101: I'm here just kind of like bored

Chameleon: why don't you to just log off

xXDeeDeeXx: thats a good idea

xXDeeDeeXx has logged off

Jman101: bye

Jman101 has logged off

Chameleon: alone at last

Goode: Cammie want to meet at our passageway

Chameleon: sure

Rachel4reading has logged on

Rachel4reading: save the Zammie till the next chapter i have a feeling i will get five reviews!

Rachel4reading has logged off

Goode: she is scary!

Chameleon: as I will always remember fangirls are crazy!

Goode; ok well I guess I'll see you then

Chameleon: no I'm scared she is going to walk in on us and scream "I told you two to wait!"

Rachel4reading has logged on

Rachel4reading: your Damn right i will

Rachel4reading has logged off

Goode: How?

Chameleon: the world will never know

Rachel4reading has logged on (again)

Rachel4reading: no they won't

Rachel4reading has logged off

Goode: I'm out of here

Chameleon; me to

Goode and Chameleon have logged off

Rachel4reading has logged on

Rachel4reading: ok this is a chapter and not a chapter. confusing right. well as i have said before please put Saustin in your review and help young love the next chapter depends on it to. I dont want Jammie and come on if i get 5 reviews with it you get Zammie and you get to have Josh run around in his Jammies! well I guess i'm done

TTFN Rachel4reading (a.k.a. crazy fan girl)

Rachel4reading has logged off


	16. Chapter 16

**AN ok well the last one was a chapter and wasn't one ok sorry its kind of confusing (: anywho I will begin**

Everyone has logged on **(to lazy to type them all)**

Rachel4reading: guys i didn't get five reviews...

Chameleon: no no no

xXDeeDeeXx: please say your kidding

Rachel4reading: I was saying I didn't get five... I GOT SIX!

Jman101: aww come on

Goode: thank god

Duchess: we get to see Josh run around in his Jammies!

Rachel4reading: yes you do now I will make sure he runs around in his Jammies and I will not be interupting your chat after today (unless i have to)

Unknown: I have a question: HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!

Squirt: yeah didn't Bex come after you?

Rachel4reading: she never found me

Bookworm: well watch your back she will!

Peacock: she can be evil even more evil than Liz

Bookworm: grr seriously i thought we were done with me being evil

Rachel4reading: Liz you are not evil yet you are evil

Hacker: you make no sense

Greekgod: wait who is this who is Rachel?

Chameleon: a crazy fangirl

Greekgod: WHAT?!

Winters01:she is one of our fans

Rachel4reading: yeah Grant

Greekgod: how do you know my name

Rachel4reading: don't tell him anything!

Jman101: what happens if i don't run around in my Jammies?

Rachel4reading: terrible terrible things

Goode: I recommend wearing them

Chameleon: she is like a psycic

Hacker: psycics aren't real

Rachel4reading: I know that you know that but they all think I am one but I should leave i am ruining this story

Greekgod: who the heck are you?

Peacock: we told you she is a crazy fangirl!

Greekgod: why am I always left out of all this stuff?

Rachel4reading: bye Cammie Zach Bex Grant Liz Jonas Macey Preston Josh DeeDee Joe and Abby!

Rachel4reading has logged off

Goode: careful she logs back on and says something that goes with what you just said

Bookworm: what?

Hacker: confusing

Jman101: I have to run around in my Jammies!

xXDeeDeeXx: are you really going to do that?

Jman101: do I have a choice?

Rachel4reading has logged on

Rachel4reading: NO!

Rachel4reading has logged off

Chameleon: SEE!

Greekgod: I am so confused I am leaving

Greekgod has logged off

Duchess: I need popcorn for when Josh runs around in his PJ's

Duchess has logged out

Bookworm: Jonas want to hack some CIA and MI6 files?

Hacker: sounds fun

Bookworm and hacker have logged off

Jman101: Is that really what spies do in there free time?

xXDeeDeeXx: I don't know but I'm wearing my Jammies if you are

Jman101: ok

Jman101 and xXDeeDeeXx have logged off

Unknown: Abby want to go to our spot

Squirt: sure

Unknown and squirt have logged off

Peacock: Preston want to go to the movies?

Winters01: sure sounds great

Peacock and Winters01 have logged off

Goode: are we the only ones left

Chameleon: I think so...

Goode:ok well meet me in the passageway!

Chameleon: ok anyways we owe them Rachel a Zammie moment!

Goode: you would come even if it wasn't for her

Chameleon: you are probably right

Goode: I know I am

Chameleon: ok well see you in the passageway

Goode: ok

Goode and Chameleon have logged off

**AN hello people I will put the Zammie moment at the beginning of the next chapter is that ok with you i hope it is really but just to let you know Austin wasn't at the pool so Sage couldn't tell him but guys I promise**** (scouts honor) I will put Zammie in the next chapter well... oh and also I will not be in anymore IMings ok? ok i will if i have to but i hope i won't have to.  
**

**TTFN Rachel4reading**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN ok im alive and i have goode news and bad news **

**Bad news: all goode stories must come to an end**

**Goode news: this one wont end for a while**

**More Goode news: its meh birthday! and i would like to say sorry for not updating i just felt like a was getting a little addicted to fanfiction so... sorry now i will begin**

_Zammie part about to begin_

* * *

__Cammie pov

so Zach and i were going to go to the boardwalk have pizza stop at some shops a normal boy girl date. except we are not normal so this might get interesting.

"Cammie are you done in the bloody shower?!" Bex screamed at me

"I'm done I'm done sorry"

"you better be 10 more seconds and i would have broken the door down!"

"well im drying off now just be patient!"

"FINE" Bex said ugh she is so annoying...But you just got to love her

when i was out of the bathroom Macey was shoving me into 'normal clothes' for a date and doing my makeup which if i do say so myself looked pretty good. i heard a knock on the door. Must be Zach. i was soon to find out i was wrong.

"hey squirt ready for your date?" Aunt Abby asked

"yes I'm ready"

"well heres some money if you see something you like" she handed me 200 dollars

"um Abby i have my own money you can keep yours" i said shoving the money back at her

"well i gave it to you keep it. and have fun" and with that said she ran off

"wow" i said

"hey at least you got 200 dollars out of that random visit" Liz said

"true" i said and heard another knock on the door. pls be Zach pls be Zach i thought

"can you let me in Gallagher girl?"he said when i didnt open the door. yup it was Zach

"sure sorry"

"so are you ready?" he asked

"yes i am now let go"

"ok ok just after this" and he dipped me down in front of my friends and kissed me. how embarrassing. I could hear them going "awww young love"

"ok Zach lets go to the board walk I have 200 dollars for us to spend"

"where'd you get it did you rob a bank?"

"no a little Auntie named Abby gave it to me and dashed off before i could give it back"

"ok then... lets just go"

"ok" finally i thought

* * *

When we got to the boardwalk it was crowded and i swear i saw Snooki.**(AN i think thats how you spell it...)** I was kind of surprised there were so many people i mean last time Zach and i were here we didnt see half as many.

"so Gallagher girl where to first"

"want to get pizza first?" I asked

"sure whatever you want" he said pulling me to the pizza place

when we got into the pizza place i saw the strangest sight Josh and Dee Dee sitting smack dab in the middle in thier PJ's **(btw forgot to tell you me the crazy fangirl doesn't exist anymore) **

"hi Josh hi Dee Dee" i said trying to be nice

" Hi Cammie hi Jake"

"my name is Zach" Zach said through gritted teeth

"Josh be nice!" Dee Dee said whacking him on the arm

"just a quick question: why are you in your PJ's?" I asked

"oh i ran out of clean clothes so we wore our PJ's" Josh said

"that explains you but what about pink flamingo over there?" Zach said

"i didnt want him to look completely weird so i wore mine to"

"Zach 'the pink flamingo' has a name and its Dee Dee"

"whatever" Zach said

"ok well bye Dee Dee by Josh sorry for Zachs manners" i said

"Bye Cammie Bye Zach" Dee Dee said

"Zach that was immature!" i whispered when we were out of hearing range

"I know but i dont care"

"Zach you are just something" I said

"but I'm your something" he said smirking

"true you are"

"yes i am" and he kissed me in front of all these random people

"Zach you have got to stop doing that!"

"doing what?"

"kissing me in front of people. especially random people"

"why random people can't know i love you?"

"no its not that i just get embarrassed"

"well lets sit down and eat ok?"

"ok then when were done we can look around"

"ok Cam whatever you want"

* * *

When we were finished eating we went to go play some games and let me tell you Zach is Goode at carnival games (oh my gosh did i just use the Goode pun. Im going crazy) but so he is so good he won me a stuffed elephant on of those huge stuffed bananas and a big teddy bear yeah he is good but we couldnt carry them so i gave the teddy bear to a little girl who was crying because she lost a game and the elephant to a little boy crying to his mom that he wanted one. But I kept the banana because it was MY banana no one else can have MY banana!

"Cam I'm bored!"

"well want to go swimming thats fun and the ocean looks great"

"I don't have swim trunks!"

"you have boxers" i said

"what will you wear?"

"what do you think?"

"suddenly i really want to go swimming"

"ok Goode don't act like such a perv"

"I'm not a perv!"

"but you are acting like one now lets go swim!"

"ok Cam whatever you say"

we got to the shores edge and he ripped off his shirt and shorts and i took of my shirt, leggings, and skirt and we jumped into the water

"Cammie you look good like that"

"PERV" i screamed splashing him

"I'm no perv just admiring my Gallagher girls body"

"whatever you perv"

"I'M NO PERV"

"WHATEVER PERV" we did this for a while splashing each other while screaming PERV and I'M NO PERV but then we got bored

"fine your not a perv"

"ok then you won't mind if i do this" he said and he wrapped his arms around me and he kissed me. HARD.

"actually i don't mind at all...you perv!"

"I thought we were done with that!"

"I know i just wanted to get the last word in!"

"seriously Cam?"

"yes seriously" i said and I kissed him so this conversation would be over. then one thing led to another and we were making out (nothing more I swear on the Holy Bible!)

"what was that for Gallagher girl?" he said smirking

"it was just a nice way to end our conversation"

"well it was nice"

"we better get going Zach or the girls will be worried" so we raced each other to shore and i won of course being the fastest (and also for the fact Zach has asthma but lets just say I'm faster than him) we got dressed and ran back to Gallagher.

* * *

When we got back to Gallagher the girls wanted to know everything (and I'm actually quite surprised I was almost positive they bugged me)

"wait you mean you didn't bug me"

"well we did but a little after you got the Banana stuffed animal the signal gave out" Liz said

"oh well the rest isn't important"

"oh my gosh did you guys do IT?" Macey asked

" No gross!" I said

" well then why won't you tell us?" Bex pestered

" fine I'll tell you" I said and I told them every little detail and then they all grinned like Cheshire cats (except Liz she just blushed)

"what?"

"you had a Zammie moment!" Bex and Macey blurted at the same time

"a what?!" **( AN need i remind you i still do not exist)**

" A Zach and Cammie moment duh" Bex and Macey said at the same time again. if this kept going on i would freak out

"um ok guys well I'm gonna go to bed" i said and I got in bed and went to sleep dreaming of Zach

* * *

**AN ok sorry or the long wait but did you like it? huh huh? probably not cause i write boring/bad Zammie moments so sorry pls review it would be a great birthday present here have a virtual cookie (::) enjoy! bye bye!**

**Rachel4reading**

**(JUNE 28 WHOOOOOOOOOO)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN hey guys i had a happy birthday and i also had a new idea for a Fanfiction story 'In the Eyes of Catherine Goode' so I think I'll write it do you think I should? tell me in you review pls. I will now continue typing meh story**

Chameleon, Duchess, Bookworm, Peacock, Jman101, Winters01, and Unknown have logged on

Duchess and Peacock: ZAMMIE!

Chameleon: will it never end!

Bookworm: they will never stop Cam just ignore them

Jman101: Zammie?

Unknown: what the hell is Zammie?

Peacock: Zach and Cammie!

Jman101: oh c.c

Duchess: Is someone jealous?

Jman101: me? No...how juvenile would that be

Bookworm: you sound like Nikki from Dork Diaries

Chameleon: omg you do

Jman101: how?

Peacock: she is always saying... How juvenile would that be

Jman101: um okaayyyyy

Bookworm: Preston why so quiet?

Winters01: oh um what?

Peacock: He's staring at me

Duchess: what? you are in the same room?

Peacock: Duh were else would I be

Chameleon: any random place on any random continent?

Winters01: its true Mace you could be anywhere

Peacock: but I'd rather be with you

Unknown: Please stop there is a teacher present!

Jman101: yes please listen to Unknown

Chameleon: Unknown has a name!

Jman101: yes and i forgot it..

Unknown: its Paul Sanchez

Jman101: for some reason that doesnt sound right

Peacock: He's a spy he has many fake names...

Bookworm: ...and this may or may not be one of them

Jman101: Ima gonna leave. cuz I'm scared.

Jman101 has logged off

Chameleon: whats he scared of...

Duchess:... the fact we're spies?...

Bookworm: ...the fact he doesn't know Joey's real name?...

Peacock:...or is it just the fact we can finish each others sentences?

Winters01: I'd say the last one

Unknown: I agree

Goode has logged on

Goode: hey Cam and everyone else

Chameleon: Hey Zach

Duchess: I'm not just everyone else. I am a Baxter!you are gonna pay for that Goode!

Goode: ok ok Hello Bex Cammie and everyone else!

Peacock: I deserve proper hello

Goode: grr FINE HELLO CAMMIE MACEY BEX AND I'M ASSUMING LIZ!

Unknown: no hi for your favorite teacher

Goode: HI JOE!

Winters01: hey Zach...

Goode: Winters is here to?!

Chameleon: yes he is but I don't think he needs a proper hello to

Bookworm: who wants cookies?

Duchess: that was random but I do!

Bookworm:here *hands virtual cookie* (::) anyone else?

Goode: Liz you are just something else...I'll take one

Bookworm: (::) Here you go Goode

Duchess: tastes good (:

Goode: wow Liz you are Good at makin virtual cookies

Chameleon: to Weird..

Peacock: I know

Unknown: I'll take a virtual cookie

Bookworm: (::) here Joey

Unknown: *takes bite* tastes good

Chameleon: WEIRDOS!

Winters01: what the heck is so great about virtual cookies i can make on see [::]

Peacock: thats square...

Winters01: I know its a bar cookie...

Chameleon: I'm gonna leave you weirdos in peace

Peacock: dont go without me

Chameleon and Peacock have logged off

Bookworm: enjoy the cookies!

Bookworm has logged off

Goode: I wonder...nevermind

Duchess: what?

Unknown: spit it out Goode!

Goode: what if she put a virus in the cookies and is hacking our computers?

Winters01: well my cookies don't hack computers *eats bar cookie* [::]

Duchess: SHE HACKED OUR COMPUTERS!

Unknown: I'm leaving I don't want to have a hacked computer so I'm gonna update the anti hack thing

Goode; anti-hack thing?

Unknown: yes anti hack thing now bye

Unknown has logged off

Duchess: bye Preston bye other person!

Duchess has logged off

Goode: other person?

Winters01: you had that coming

Goode: yes i did now bye

Goode has logged off

Winters01: Im just gonna hang out with Macey

Winters01 has logged out

**AN like it or not? well want a virtual cookie? (::) here *hands random viewers cookies* so this was just random chapter which is kind of weird i was just being my own Rachel self... OH and about the 'In the eyes of Catherine Goode' do you think I should write it or not? well i gotta go do laundry bye!**

**TTFN Rachel4reading**

**(btw thx ZammieForever!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN hey guys I just would like to say thanks to the writer of 'Dear Fanfiction' because i never realized Zach didn't have green eyes but now I know so I'm kind of happy I know now... well what to say what to say... hmmm ok well enjoy meh story**

**I'm listening to songs by my favorite band Paramore (what can I say im a Paramore freak)**

* * *

Bookworm Chameleon Goode Greekgod Duchess and xXDeeDeeXx have logged on

Goode: what - - did - - - my - Liz

Bookworm: what does that mean Zachy?

Chameleon: let me guess your virtual cookies did this?

Greekgod: cookies? I WANT SOME!

Bookworm: ok

Goode: - do - - it - - virus

Bookworm: you heard him 'do it virus' here is your cookie (::)

Greekgod: hey I cant eat -

Greekgod has been disconnected

Duchess: Grant is such an idiot you never accept Liz's cookies even the real ones

Bookworm: why is that?

Chameleon: because they are either a virus or they break your teeth

xXDeeDeeXx: wow just reading what spies say is fun so I'm just gonna sit here and read what you guys say

Bookworm: is my baking really that bad?

Duchess: yes it is because when you bake it reminds you of when cam ran away

Chameleon: according to Macey and Bex you almost burned your house down when you took up baking

Bookworm: yeah i did and my parents were all confused on why i just suddenly decided to bake

Chameleon: you didn't tell them?

Bookworm: they aren't spies and they don't know we are spies so they would think a normal girl got kidnapped and be extremely worried

Duchess: but that led to the house almost burning down and us being the worried ones

Goode: Liz - - very - - know -

Chameleon: Liz very know? what is that supposed to mean?

Duchess: Liz you are very nice you know that? is that it

Goode: - - she - -

Chameleon: she.. she what?

Bookworm: He is saying im evil...

xXDeeDeeXx: hey do any of you guys want a dog?

Goode Chameleon Duchess and Bookworm: what? (- in Zach's case)

xXDeeDeeXx: I just found this cute little dog on the street and it has no tags so i wanted to know if you wanted it

Chameleon: um Gallagher doesn't allow pets..

Bookworm: ...otherwise we would totally...

Duchess: ...take him in

xXDeeDeeXx: weird how you finish each others sentances I guess I'll just keep him well do you guys at least have a name?

Goode: -

Duchess: Jake? **(AN why'd i have to say Jake now I wanna cry I MISS YOU JAKEY SEE YOU WHEN I GET TO HEAVEN! stupid thanksgiving...)**

Bookworm: Marley?

Chameleon: Henri?

Goode: and - - - - love -

xXDeeDeeXx: I like the name Jake

Duchess: yay!

Chameleon: and love?

Goode: grrrr - - get - Liz

Bookworm: don't get me!

Chameleon: brb I have a call coming

Duchess: I think i know who it is...

Bookworm: Zach that better not be you

xXDeeDeeXx: ooooh this is gonna get fun I'm gonna read it all to Jake

Chameleon: Zach says hi sorry that Liz is evil and you cant read what im saying but what i said before was 'and that is why i love you' because i said Henri and he did...

Bookworm: I AM NOT EVIL oh my goodness i have got to stop raising my voice

Duchess: how could a girl who says oh my goodness instead of oh my god be evil? its just to cute..

xXDeeDeeXx: what is the best dog food brand?

Goode has logged off

Chameleon: I think Zach is planning something...

Duchess: I think you are right lets check it out

Bookworm: good idea

xXDeeDeeXx: hello -waves hand in front of there eyes- i just asked you a question what is the best dog food brand?

Bookworm: Rachael Ray Nutrish now back to this problem what is he planning?

Chameleon: I have no idea but I'm afraid it involves Jonas and hacking equipment...

Duchess: you are right it probably does...

Bookworm: are you saying they are gonna hack me? IMPOSSIBLE

Duchess: not if they call in Kim Possible...

xXDeeDeeXx: thx Liz and omg I love Kim Possible

Chameleon: I'm just your basic average girl...

Duchess: and I'm here to save the world...

Chameleon: and you can't stop me cuz I'm Kim Possible..

Duchess: there is nothing I can't do..

Chameleon: when danger calls Just know that I am on my way...

xXDeeDeeXx: (know that i am on my way)...

Duchess:It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble ..

Chameleon: If ya just call my name KIM POSSIBLE

xXDeeDeeXx: Call me Beep me if you wanna reach me when you wanna page me its ok

Duchess: whenever you need me I'll be there...

Chameleon: Call me Beep me if you wanna reach me

xXDeeDeeXx: call me beep me if you wanna reach me

Duchess: Doesn't matter where or when theres trouble

Chameleon: if you just call my name KIM POSSIBLE

Duchess: whats the sitch

Chameleon Duchess and xXDeeDeeXx: CALL ME BEEP ME IF YOU WANNA REACH ME

Bookworm: entertaining... NOW BACK TO OUR PROBLEM!

Duchess: I'm out of breath from singing that

Chameleon: me 2

xXDeeDeeXx: me 3

Bookworm: fine I'll just go and find out my self

Bookworm has logged out

Chameleon: we should go help her

Duchess: yeah we should bye Dee Dee hope we entertained you and Jake

Chameleon and Duchess have logged off

xXDeeDeeXx: now its just you and me Jake

xXDeeDeeXx has logged off

* * *

**AN ok i guess I need to explain the Jake thing well you see I had a dog named Jake and my family had him since my 19 year old sister was 3 so he was a big part of my life and I loved him so much but he died on thanksgiving because of a seizer and I mean yes I know he was old like up to 20 in human years but now I hate Thanksgiving so fucking much and I also hate that show Alf because he had a seizer while we were watching Alfs fapianno feast so yeah that is my explaination and i wouldn't blame you if you read the first part and stopped well this chapter is in memory of Jake I love you my adorable puppy! Henri will never replace you! (but i will still love Henri) well done with meh sob story **

**REVIEW PLS i really want some reviews **

**oh and sorry about the weird Kim Possible outbreak I love that show and I want them to restart it but so I have the theme stuck in my head **

**well i better stop typing or my authors note will end up the length of the chapter well bye!**

**TTFN Rachel4reading**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN guess what...20 chapters in! I just read an excerpt from United We Spy and I found out terrible/good news it is terrible because... ABBY LOVES TOWNSEND but it is good because... JOE WILL PROBABLY BE WITH RACHEL. so yeah I need Ideas really so if you have any pls put them in your review**

**this chapter is for: ZammieForever and Fangirl4eva**

**I am listening to Alice and when you're gone sung by none other than PINKIE PIE i know im 13 but i love MLP. Don't Judge This Girl by Her Cover!**

* * *

Townsend, Chameleon, Goode, Duchess, Bookworm, Squirt, and Unknown have logged on

Goode: thank God Liz's virus has worn off

Bookworm: no i turned it off

Chameleon: Hey Joey your competition has joined are chat!

Unknown:what do you mean?

Squirt: the Squirt means Townsend

Townsend: Competition for what?

Chameleon: for Abby's heart

Townsend: honestly I do not like Abby

Squirt: Camster have you even noticed how much we hate each other?

Duchess: opposites attract

Chameleon: yeah Abbs

Unknown: she is MINE

Townsend: Keep her circle boy

Unknown: you know I was a triple agent!

Bookworm: quit it!

Goode: Its annoying really we all know Townsend likes Abby and Abby likes Townsend and Joe and then Joe likes Abby its a love triangle thing

Bookworm: Kind of like Hannah Swensen she has Mike and Norman but they actually friends unlike Joe and Edward

Duchess: who is Hannah Swensen?

Squirt: She is a person from mystery books and she always seems to be finding dead bodies in Lake Eden MN

Duchess: OH

Goode: I don't read Girly Mystery Books

Chameleon: THEY ARE NOT GIRLY

Townsend: you sure about that?

Unknown: sounds Girly

Squirt: It is kind of girly but not really

Goode: why are we talking about books?

Chameleon: Because of Abby's love triangle

Squirt: I love Joe and I hate Townsend...

Duchess: Sure you do..

Bookworm: they just have a love/hate relationship **(AN this is what my friend Bella says about a boy named Brett she claims she doesn't like...)**

Townsend: no we have a hate/hate relationship

Duchess: whatever you say I'm gonna go get some Pizza.

Bookworm: oh can I come to? oopsie daisy...

Chameleon: what did you do Liz?

Bookworm: I spilled water all over the carpet

Duchess: really wow that such a crime

Unknown: watch out Liz the CIA is gonna get ya!

Bookworm: Do you really think they will?

Chameleon: Liz, Do you?

Bookworm: YES

Squirt: Don't worry a bit Lizzie its just spilled water

Duchess: well I'm gonna go get the Pizza... Are you coming Liz?

Bookworm: Yeah I'm coming

Duchess and Bookworm have logged off

Goode:I just realized 2 things

Chameleon: and they are...

Goode: 1) Liz is very Gullible 2) Bex was not effected by the cookie virus

Townsend: cookie virus?

Chameleon: yes cookie virus

Squirt: well Joey used his anti-virus software to remove it

Unknown: yup but It to a day to update and all that

Chameleon: well this is boring...

Goode: Cammie wanna watch a movie on my laptop?

Chameleon: sure

Goode and Chameleon have logged off **(AN next chapter is gonna start with them watching the movie just fyi)**

Squirt: ADULT CHAT

Townsend: how is that possible I'm the only adult here

Unknown: you are gonna pay for that Townsend

Squirt: damn right he is. you bloody brit **(AN not to offend British people..)**

Townsend: whatever you bloody Idiot

Unknown: yup its settled you are a dead man

Unknown has logged off

Squirt: he is gonna kick your ass

Townsend: I'll believe it when i see it

Squirt: you mean experience it

Townsend: whatever

Squirt: ADULT CHAT is boring when you are stuck with Townsend

Townsend: c.c

Squirt: you know how to roll your eyes? well I do to C.C

Townsend:c.c

Squirt: C.C

Townsend: c.c

Squirt: C.C

Townsend: c.c ahh get off me neck ahhh im going down

Townsend has been disconnected

Squirt: thats my Joey

Squirt has logged off

* * *

**Sorry guys this chapter sucked so sorry I dedicated a sucky chapter to Zammieforever and fangirl4eva i wish it was better... well if you have any ideas i really need them! like really bad well bye! **

**TTFN Rachel4reading**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN ok people no need to worry Abby still will love Joe in my fanfic because it is fanfiction...right? so it doesn't have to go perfectly with how the book will go... so yeah Im gonna keep it Joe and Abby kk hope that clears that up but Townsend will still be in it...**

**ok done random ranting**

**Im listening to Ignorance by Paramore**

* * *

-In Cammies room-

I was sitting on my bed next to Zach. We had his laptop on our laps and we were arguing over what to watch

"Come on Gallagher Girl the Avengers is epic we should watch that"

"But The Blind Side is so sweet and good"

" How about we watch I robot?"

"How about The Help?"

"No How about Captain America"

"He is my favorite Avenger but no how about Marley and Me?"

"thats to sad. How about I AM LEGEND?"

"That is sad too! he had to kill his doggy if we watch Marley and Me it gives me an excuse to cry on your shoulder" I said hoping that would change his mind

"fine Gallagher girl Marley and Me it is"

"yay!"

We put the movie in and we laughed when Marley went all crazy on the dog sitter.

"that is my all time favorite part of the movie" I said

"I like when he goes around humping poodles" I hit him on the shoulder

"that is just messed up Goode"

"That hurt Gallagher girl"

"you are GROSS and a wimp"

"how am I a wimp? I survived an explosion and in case you don't remember the explosion was set off by me to save you"

" true but you were to much of a wimp to tell me your mother was the evil one"

"because I didn't want you to see me as an assassin I wanted you to see me as who I am not as who my mother made me"

"ok true now lets finish this movie"

* * *

As we got to the part where Marley dies I was crying my eyes out on Zach's shirt. I always know thats gonna happen yet I always cry.

"It's ok Gallagher girl" He said stroking my hair

"It's just so sad" I said between sobs

"he was old and dogs have to die eventually"

"I know its just so sad"

"ok now Cam I know you now put on your spy face and stop crying"

"fine Goode but that means I can't cry on your shoulder.." I said giving him my puppy dog face

"Come on Cam I have never seen you cry this much"

"what ever happened to Gallagher Girl?"

"come on lets watch another movie like the Avengers"

"Fine Goode you win, we can watch avengers"

"yes!"

"sorry about your shirt" I said looking at all the tear stains

"Gallagher girl its just tears I think my shirt will live"

"whatever lets just watch the Avengers" I said and he put it in and we sat his arm around my shoulder

* * *

When we got to the part when they are on the plane and Thor takes Loki and then Captain America wants to go after him but Black Widow says "He's like a god" and then Captain America says "Ma'am I only know of one God and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that" I shouted out "BEST LINE IN THE WHOLE MOVIE"

"wow Gallagher girl I thought you didn't like this"

"no I just didn't want to watch it at first"

"whatever."

"lets just watch the movie"

"fine"

* * *

We finished the movie around 10:03 and I was tired. Very Tired. I yawned.

"Zach I'm tired"

"ok well I'll just kiss you goodnight and then I best be on my way out" he said and he kissed me on the lips and was about to get up out of bed but I said

"Zach just stay, who cares. its late and I don't want you wandering the halls of Gallagher"

"ok Whatever you say Gallagher girl Its your bed" he said as I fell asleep in his arms

* * *

**AN ok done! this chapter is done! and It wasn't the best but it was ok right? right? please reassure me and give me ideas for the next chapter please I'm kinda like not sure what to do well bye **

**TTFN Rachel4reading**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN hey have any of you heard of H2O just add water? Well I just started watching it and it's an awesome show well that has nothing to do with meh story hope you enjoy (oh and btw I am typing this on meh moms kindle so it might correct some things that Don need correcting)**

* * *

Chameleon Duchess Bookworm Goode and Peacock has logged on

Chameleon: thx for the movies last night Zachy-poo

Goode: don't call me that gallagher girl!

Duchess: aww young love

Bookworm: I am evil

Goode: I thought you hated being called evil

Bookworm: no I just hate when you call me evil

Peacock: now why do you say you are evil Liz?

Bookworm: I did something terrible...

Duchess: watch out nerd gone rogue

Chameleon: what Is It that you did so bad?

Bookworm: it's so bad I shouldn't even say it

Peacock: is it Liz bad or real-world bad?

Bookworm:what's that supposed to mean?

Goode: well Liz is it like a couple days ago when you thought you'd be arrested for spilling water or is it something really bad?

Bookworm: this is worse that spilling my water all over the carpet!

Duchess: oh no did you wash whites and reds together?

Bookworm: worse!

Chameleon: um Liz can you tell us what it is?

Bookworm: it's to terrible!

Peacock: just spit it out Liz!

Bookworm: I I ... I swore I front of my sister!

Duchess: wait you have a sister?

Bookworm: duh you should know that

Peacock: what's her name?

Bookworm: her name is Anna

Chameleon: what grade is she in?

Bookworm: she's goin into 7th

Goode: is she as smart as you?

Bookworm: well...no. but she is trying to get into gallagher but I know she won't...

Chameleon: well you never know

Bookworm: I don't want her to I want to keep her safe

Goode: so you don't want her to to... protect her?

Bookworm: yes

Chameleon: ok that makes sense

Duchess: I gotta go my mum wants me

Duchess has logged off

Peacock: so Anna is your little sister who you swore in front of and want to protect?

Bookworm: exactly

Chameleon: I am hungry Zach want to go out and eat?

Goode: sure

Chameleon and Goode have logged out

Peacock: text me a pic of your sister I gotta go to a conference with my parents

Peacock has logged out

Bookworm: Jonas should be on i 2

Hacker has logged on

Hacker: hey Lizzie

Bookworm: hey Jonas

Hacker: what you been doin?

Bookworm: tellin everyone about my sister

Hacker: oh cute little Anna

Bookworm: you know she really looks up to me and I just swore in front of her!

Hacker: you know how to swear?

Bookworm: in 14 different languages thank you very much

Hacker: I knew you knew swear words I just didn't know you could use them

Bookworm: well I can an I hate it

Bookworm has logged out

Hacker: either I made her mad or she just wants to leave

Hacker has logged out

* * *

**AN ok love it? Hate it? I think that Liz really does have a sister I just Don't know her name so I chose Anna well hop you like it? And sorry for the mistakes this is hard to type on as kindle... pls PM me with some ideas ans pls REVIEW bye**

**Rachel4reading**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN hey people who read the last chapter before i fixed it sorry just go back and read it i fixed it the kindle i typed it on posted the wrong chapter so sorry for that and now on with meh story... oh wait i have a question: How man chapters do you guys want? 40, 50, 60, 70? (ok maybe not 70 but you get my point) now on with the story.**

* * *

Bookworm, Hacker, Duchess, Greekgod, Townsend, Unknown, and Squirt have logged on

Hacker: Liz did i do something to make you mad yesterday?

Bookworm: why would you think that?

Hacker: you logged off on me

Bookworm: oh no i wasn't mad...

Hacker:then why did you log off?

Bookworm: My little sister wanted me so i came and when i got back i was logged out and to lazy to get back on

Hacker: oh

Duchess: Liz. Lazy? those to words dont fit together in a sentence unless you say Liz is not lazy

Squirt: I've seen her lazy before

Greekgod: ok so Liz can be lazy...kinda like Bex

Duchess: WHAT?! ok i admit i am lazy but still

Greekgod: you still haven't made me that sandwich

Duchess: Grant that was like 2 years ago and i wasnt being lazy you were make your own sandwich!

Townsend: you people bore me

Unknown: this is one of the most boring chat sessions yet

Bookworm: I agree Jonas want to come to the library?

Duchess: Jonas is still in Georgia **(AN she lives in Georgia right? or is it Alabama? pls tell me)**

Hacker: yes i am

Unknown: you know the library sound more fun then this boring chat

Townsend: for once i agree with you

Squirt: yay the boys are getting along

Unknown and Townsend have logged off

Chameleon has logged on

Chameleon: Zach is gonna kill me

Duchess: this just got interesting

Bookworm: not as interesting as a libary

Hacker: Liz spelled library wrong i never thought id live to see the day Liz spelled something wrong

Bookworm: lets go

Hacker: fine Lizzie

Hacker and Bookworm have logged off

Greekgod: ok so why is Zach gonna kill you?

Chameleon: I went into his room stole all his clothes and hid them in the library but he doesnt know where i hid them so he's gonna get mad

Duchess: Cammie has turned evil... I LIKE IT

Greekgod: now hows he gonna find his clothes?

Chameleon: I left all his boxers so he can wear them...

Squirt: Squirt you are doing business with the devil

Duchess: she just wants to see him half naked

Greekgod: you're right she does

Chameleon: I already have... oh brb i hear him pounding on my door

Duchess: he must be hot half naked if she is always wanting to see him that way

Squirt: when did she see him half naked?

Duchess: thats classified

Squirt: in-classify it!

Greekgod: Cammie would probably kill her if she told you

Squirt: do you know to?

Greekgod: nope

Chameleon: he didn't kill me but I gotta go...

Duchess: ZAMMIE

Chameleon: c.c

Chameleon has logged off

Squirt: O_O what was that about?

Greekgod: what is Zammie?

Duchess: something

Squirt: Zach + Cammie = Zammie

Greekgod: oh ok .3.

Duchess: bye my people! my mum wants me

Duchess has logged off

Squirt: her people?

Greekgod: man my british bombshell called me her people

Squirt: your britsh bombshell? XD

Greekgod: I never said that!

Squirt: sure you didn't c.c

Greekgod: you didnt read anything *waves arms in circular motion*

Squirt: whatever you penguin from Madagascar

Greekgod: bye

Greekgod has logged off

Rachel4reading has logged on

Rachel4reading: so hey guys how'd you like that chapter? was it Goode? or bad? or did you just plain hate it?

Squirt: who are you?

Rachel4reading: oops Abby is still logged on

Squirt: how do you know my name?

Rachel4reading: i didn't you are hallucinating...

Rachel4reading has logged off

Squirt: weird...

Squirt has logged off

-20 minutes later-

Rachel4reading has logged on

Rachel4reading: Is she gone? ok well hope you enjoyed this chapter... oh and i want to tell you something about my weird life: ok so i was at the pool today and my friend sage was there and she was playing with these two boys (Austin *not the one she likes* and Trenton) well they were with her and Trenton hugged her so i made a heart with my hands and looked at them through it then he came over to me and started hugging me and he said "you're my girlfriend" and I said "I don't even know who the hell you are" then he let go said "payback!" then the austin kid (Austin is 13 and Trenton is in 4th grade... AWKWARD) but so the Austin kid said "you look like my cousin are you my cousin?" "Um no considering all my cousin live in New Jersey" "oh ok" then he splashed me in the face then later like a couple minutes later the Trenton Kid started hugging me again then he said "you're hair smells nice" then I said "why are you sniffing my hair?" then he said "hey austin come smell her hair" and he did then when the pool was almost over Trenton put his elbow on my shoulder and said "we can be buddies I won't Hug you Tackle you or Sniff your hair" then i said "ok" then he said "wait why would i tackle you?" and i said "I have no idea" end of my weird life story of today

Goode: *claps*

Rachel4reading: when did you get here?

Goode: 21 minutes ago

Rachel4reading: stupid spies

Goode: I am not stupid oh and could you write more Zammie moments?

Rachel4reading: um maybe if i get 5 reviews...

Goode: PEOPLE GIVE HER 5 REVIEWS I'M BEGGING YOU

Rachel4reading: desperate much?

Goode; I am desperate now bye

Goode has logged off

Rachel4reading: well i guess Zach wants you to review if i get 5 i will add a zammie moment k? and if you didn't read my long ranting above i advise you to its a lot better than this chapter... well please PM or Review me with Ideas Please kk done Rachel out! PEACE


	24. Chapter 24

**Rachel4reading has logged on**

**Rachel4reading: hey guys thanks for all the reviews and ok you know my weird life story yesterday...yeah that actually happened like really weird right? ok and thanks for telling me it was alabama I knew it was either georgia or alabama so thx and i got enough reviews so I'm gonna tell you what happens when Zach shows up at her dorm room in his boxers (oh and just to let you know cammie and Zach stayed at gallagher for summer) ok now on with my weird story**

**Rachel4reading has logged off**

* * *

Zach showed up to my room in his boxers as I knew he would he wasn't mad (ok he was a little teensy bit mad). but he wasn't as mad as i was hoping so i was a little disappointed until I saw his 6 pack and i guess I was staring because he said,

"Like what you see Gallagher girl?"

"oh shut up so do you want to know where your clothes are?"

"Oh I'll find them." I didn't like the sound of this...

"um ok"

"so Cam what do you want to do"

" Nothing. nothing at all now I'll tell you where your clothes are if you leave"

" I don't need my clothes yet" he was stepping closer I didn't like the looks of this

"well you should probably go get them because you um... dont want my mom or Joe to see you like this" he was stepping closer

"I think I'll live" closer. closer. closer.

"well I think you should get your clothes back we don't want Joe to see us He would kill you" he was so close now

"well I think I don't care" he was right in front of me

"uh you don't care if you die?"

"nope and now I am going to kiss you" and he was kissing me. gently at first then it got a little heated... then next thing you know we are making out on the bed. **(AN don't worry no s-e-x gosh i hate that word)** then he got up and left and I'm assuming he went to go find his clothes but then his put his head through the door

"thats what happens when you try to prank The Goode" and I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks and he left

* * *

Unknown, Townsend, and Squirt have logged on

Townsend: so what happened during that boring excuse for a chat room yesterday

Unknown: yeah Abby what happened?

Squirt: well right when you left Cammie came on and said Zach was gonna kill her and then Bex asked why Cammie said she hid all his clothes and left one pair of boxers and then when it was only me and Grant left he called Bex his British bombshell then he went all Penguin of Madagascar on me saying you didn't read anything and then he left then some Rachel4reading person logged on and said something about if someone liked it or something and then she realized i was there and said you are hallucinating and then she left and then i left and that is it

Townsend: wow

Unknown: Interesting

Squirt: I am bored now so bye

Squirt has logged off

Unknown: well that was an interesting chat that we missed

Townsend: sure it was now bye circle boy

Townsend has logged off

Unknown: why does he call me circle boy i was never really a part of the circle!

Unknown has logged off

**Rachel4reading has logged on**

**Rachel4reading: again thanks for the reviews sorry I dont have a weird story to tell or maybe i do... ok like a week ago i was almost run over by one of those huge crane things on my way home from a lemonade stand my friend and i had made well not as interesting as yesterdays well pls Review hope you enjoyed this chapter even though the zammie moment was kinda crappy well i guess we are done here**

**Rachel4reading has logged off**


	25. Chapter 25 ok sorry this is an AN

**Rachel4reading has logged on **

**i am mad now! i typed this whole fucking thing and it took me like and hour so now i have to retype it cause it says i wasn't logged in so im making it shorter cause i dont want to type for another hour so...**

**here is what happened i have a disease called writers block so i am goin to tell you a my weird life story and tell you about a game i invented k i shalt begin**

**i was at the pool with sage who i am pissed at now and we were fine and then i feel someone grab my hair Austin was smelling it again **

**-the next day-**

**i was playing with sage again and we were having fun and alberto comes we play with him and it was fun then i saw camryn and i went to tell her i needed my pitchers for lemonade back and guess who she was talking to... you guessed it Austin and he started smelling my hair again grf**

**-a little while later-**

**i was bored so i made up a game called Circle vs CIA here's how you play**

**Players; 3,5, or 7**

**Objective: Cammie Morgan has almost been caught by the circle but the CIA will do all they can not to let that happen**

**How to Play: Player 1 (Cammie) puts his/her arms out and the other players separate into 2 groups (Circle and CIA) each group grabs one of her hands (when i played i was Cammie, Alberto and Austin were the Circle, and Sage and Summer were the CIA) and its kinda like tug of war with a person as the rope (i was the rope nw i know it sounds like it hurts but it really doesn't hurt to bad) and what you want to do is get Cammie to your side of the pool (you stand around the middle of the pool) an whoever gets to the other side first wins (the Circle won both times we played) so i hope you try the game out\**

**-a little later-**

**Josie wants to play with me so we have each other do this: one does a flip and when the come up the other pretends we are from another country...we went completely crazy when we got to me pretending to be from mexico people were looking at us like we were freaks (which isn't hard to believe)**

**-when that was over and Josie left-**

**i was with sage again and this is where she pissed me off **

**she was jumping on my back and i would fall and say titanic goin down but thats not important this is one time when she fell her hand hit my mouth and hurt my braces and i said sage please get off my back and try not to break my braces because 1) that would hurt me like crazy 2) you would have to pay for them then you know what she did... she started like messing with me taking her fingers and trying to hurt meh teeth thats when i snapped i grabbed her arm and twisted it all the way around (possibly spraining it) and then i swam away and sat by the edge of the pool until my mom came and picked me up...**

**and then she had the nerve to call me the bad guy god i hate sage...**

**ok well thanks for reading please give me ideas i need them really bad oh and my weird life is my real life i am so weird and so is my life ok **

**oh a couple more things ok if you play on animal jam ad me im rsajban10 and check out my youtube channel i am Herman Von Relish ok bye bye **

**Rachel4reading has logged off**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN ok a couple things i need to say**

**1) if you didn't read authors note last chapter get your butts over there and read it**

**2) to the one viewer who reviewed and said i ruined truth or dare for them i just want to say I AM SO SORRY i am so stupid i should have put a spoiler alert on it :'( i am sorry **

**3) i need ideas **

**4) I always forget the disclaimer so disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GG ALLY CARTER DOES thank you i will now begin**

**5) SPOILER ALERT: THIS MIGHT SPOIL DOUBLE CROSSED**

* * *

Goode, Chameleon, Duchess, Squirt, Greekgod, and Winters01 have logged on

Goode: hey Gallagher girl and Bex (not gonna forget to say hi to her again)

Duchess: you better not

Squirt: looks like lover boy is on to

Goode: me?

winters01: me?

Chameleon: Grant?

Squirt: Grant

Winters01: why do you call him lover boy?

Squirt: Grant you want to tell them or should i?

Greekgod: I hate you Abby

Squirt: I take that as a compliment now or you gonna tell them or...?

Greekgod: I like...B..B...

Duchess: spit it out!

Chameleon: hes trying to say Bex

Duchess: you like me? hahahahaahahaha you crack me up... No, seriously who?

Grant: shes right

Duchess: what omg wow i am sorry Grant not my type

Goode: Grant don't think to much of this its fine

WInters01: Um...I am completely out of this conversation

Peacock has logged on

Peacock: whats up?

Chameleon: the sky the ceiling um the chandelier in the grand hall... lots of things

Peacock: you know what i mean!

Winters01: Grant likes Bex Bex doesn't like Grant

Peacock: oh

Greekgod has logged off

Duchess: dude i just gave my honest opinion

Squirt: well you just killed Grant

Duchess: I killed Grant?

Chameleon: maybe just his feelings

Duchess: how do you kill feelings?

Goode: I think she means his dreams

Duchess: oh come on I don't want to date the boy version of me

Chameleon:...

Peacock:...

Goode:...

Squirt:...

Winters01: why is everyone speechless?

Duchess: Did you think I had a crush on Grant?

Chameleon: well when you first saw the boys you shouted I WANT ONE and i said Bex they aren't puppies and it seemed after you tailed him you liked him..

Duchess: oh come on puuuleaze

Goode: this is random..

Squirt: changing topic what happened when Zach came to your door without clothes on?

Chameleon: um uh..

Chameleon has logged off

Duchess: Zach what did you do to her when you went to her room in boxeers

Goode: nothing

Winters01: why did you go to her room in boxers?

Peacock: why am I so out of this conversation?

Goode: well when i was taking my shower someone snuck in my room and stole all my clothes except a pair of boxers

Squirt: I think the proper term is sneaked.. now what did you do to her

Goode: first I think sneaked sounds weird and second I did nothing

Winters01: I'm leaving Mace you want to meet me in rome?

Peacock: no I wanna see this I don't want to be out of the conversation again

Winters01: ok bye

Winters01 has logged off

WWHale and KittyKat have logged on

WWHale: hello macey and all her friends

Peacock: Hi Hale Hi Kat

Squirt: Interesting I am hearing from you again

KittyKat: is Squirt Abby?

Peacock: yes and Zach is here to

Goode: hello I have no idea who you are

WWHale: I am Hale and that is Kat

KittyKat: we are somewhat like you

Goode: as in?

Peacock: they are... you know i really shouldn't say

KittyKat: no its fine we are thieves and we met Macey and Abby when someone was trying to steal the Calloway Canary **(AN i thinks thats what is was called...)**

Peacock: well I didn't expect you to say that in front of a bunch of trained spies

WWHale: neither did I but you messed up your wording a bit it should be Spies in training and not trained spies

Peacock: c.c ok whatever Hale

Goode: I am so confused

Peacock: oh yeah ZACH GET CAMMIE ON NOW!

Squirt: why do you need cammie?

Peacock: hey i said that I would need Cammie and Kat to meet

Goode: I'll go get her

Goode has logged out

WWHale: so Macey how has the spy life been treating you?

Peacock: just fine I haven't been attacked by any men dressed as presidents lately

WWHale: good

Squirt: well this is just weird... how did you find our chat?

KittyKat: so I can open one of those safes and you want to know how I can find a chat site?

Squirt: I see your point

Chameleon has logged on

Chameleon: why do you want me Macey is this still about what happened when Zach showed up in his boxers because honestly i swear all we did was make out and in your book isn't that good?

KittyKat: OMG Cammie is the Chameleon?!

Chameleon: yes I am now who are you and why are you here and did you read what i just said

KittyKaat: Kat, I wanted to see what Macey was up to and yes

Chameleon: wait how do you know Macey?

WWHale: its a long story

Chameleon: I've got time

Squirt: ok Hale Kat Macey you tell the story I have to go meet Joe

Squirt has logged off

Peacock: ok Hale Kat who wants to start?

WWHale: I will... ok so Macey and I both come from rich families we went to this Gala thing with our parents then these guys in president masks came trying to steal the Calloway Canary **(AN still don't remember the name) ** but at first we didn't know that so then we went to investigate what they wanted one of them spotted us we knocked him out I put his mask on and took his gun and then... Macey take it from here

Peacock: and then they tied me up but we already knew they were after the canary... oh and Hale forgot we had comms because he just happened to have one we used the comms to talk to Kat she called Abby so they had eyes on the inside but then we had Kat sneak in she unlocked the safe with the canary in it then she took the real and put a fake one in then they were gonna take it and leave but then we ended up saving the day yay oh and one last note... Hale you better not look up my dress!

WWHale: I never looked up your stupid dress!

Peacock: I know I just wanted to see what you would say

KittyKat: so that is what happened and the reason she wants me to meet you is cuz i like air vents and air shafts and stuff like that

Chameleon: this is all very interesting and I have one thing to say about is AWESOME and Kat i love air vents to unless I'm falling down one from a roof while being shot at..

Peacock: I hate air vents especially with Hale lookin up my dress while I'm in it

WWHale: I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I DID NOT LOOK UP YOUR DRESS

Peacock: again just to see what you would say

Chameleon: well this is interesting nice to meet you Kat, Hale

WWHale: you might see us in Rome

Chameleon: why?

Peacock: they need to steal a painting we need to kidnap a boy

Chameleon: aaah ok well I hope I see you then now bye

Chameleon has logged out

KittyKat: I really do hope we see you in Rome

Peacock: me to you are probably the nicest thieves i know

WWHale: that is the nicest thing i ever heard

KittyKat: watch out Hale is getting all mushy

Peacock: well bye guys

Peacock has logged off

WWHale: should we come back on this chat?

KittyKat: maybe some other time... see you soon

KittyKat has logged off

WWHale: well I guess Im going

WWHale has logged out

* * *

**AN ok sorry I spoiled double crossed but I just had to put that in this story I mean I just read double crossed and now I am gonna read Heist society... wow ALLY CARTER ROCKS now guys I need Ideas give me some ideas pls pls pls pls pls ok oh and do you think Kat and Hale will be in GG6? I really don't know but I kinda hope they are oh and one last thing Should I keep Hale and Kat in the story? or not? ok R&R **

**Rachel4reading**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN ok guys i was on vaca and had writers block on this story but i am back ok oh and if you have instagram follow me at Gallagher_Girl_Sajban or else im rachel4reading i cant remember well i guess i mustache myself to begin :{D**

* * *

Goode Chameleon Duchess and Greekgod have logged on

Goode: so grant you feelin better?

Greekgod: yeah

Duchess: i cant believe you thought I'd like you

Chameleon: Bex u dont have to be so harsh about it

Goode: grant you could go for eva.

Greekgod: or Kim Lee

Goode: its your choice not mine

Greekgod: i just want ur opinion

Duchess: awkard moment when us girls are stuck in the middle of a guys convo about girls

Chameleon:how about i hijack a jet and fly to england

Goode: no cammie dont

Chameleon: why?

Duchess: choose me or the boy?

Chameleon: sorry zach i choose Bex cuz if i dont im dead

Greekgod: what about tina? shes hot

Chameleon im going to pack

Chameleon has logged out

Goode i need to tell her something

Duchess: dont leave me with him

Greekgod: Zach should i go for Tina?

Goode: bye

Goode has logged out

Greekgod:damn bex who should i ask on a date

Duchess: Kim Lee is sweet Tina is a slut I say Kim Lee

Greekgod: this is awkward

Duchess:yup

Greekgod: im hungry

Duchess: youre always hungry

Chica and Gossip have logged on

Duchess: hey tina hey eva how'd u get on this chat?

Gossip: we are spies not that hard

Chica: whos on right now

Duchess:me and Grant

Chica: Hey grant

Gossip: why are u here alone with grant? ;)

Duchess:i am becuz zach and cammie ditched us

Gossip: sure-.-

greekgod: hi people who i am assuming are tina and eva

Chica: hola

Gossip: hey grantypoo

Duchess:awkward

Greekgod:i need food

Gossip: i have food at my place

Duchess: wow tina

Greekgod: i have food at my house to :{D

Chica: he grew a mustache lol

Gossip: whatever

Duchess:childish

Greekgod i am getting food

Greegod has logged off

Gossip:i just came to see if boys were on im out

Gossip has logged off

Chica: um bex can i ask you something?

Duchess:yup what is it?

Chica:does grant like me or is he taken?

Duchess: he isnt taken and i dont know if he likes you

Chica:oh ok

Duchess:i gotta get the guest room ready for cammie

Chica:ok see you later

Duchess has logged off

Chica has logged off

* * *

**AN i typed this on my ipod so thee are a ton of mistakes oh and hale and kat might be in it every once and a while for those who didnt read last chspter ok well im bored go follow me on unstagrsm if you have it ill follow you back okwell**

**Bye Rachel4reading**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN this is dedicated to cuz she gave me a lot of ideas during our random conversation...ok i will begin**

* * *

-at Cammie's room-

i heard a knock on the door i went over looked through the peep hole it was zach

"hey zach"

"hey cam i just wanted to know if you needed help packing"

"um zach im only planning on leaving for 3 days i think i can pack"

"uh ok but three days without you is like forever"

"zach you lasted a whole summer"

"which i was freaking out during" ok that is true

"well im still going"

"ok but can i at least give you a goodbye kiss?"

"um let me think-" but before i could finish he was kissing me and then we were on my bed making out then i heard someone clear their throat oh shit it was my mom

"uh we were uh just kissing"

"oh Camster ain't nothing wrong with a little tongue." (**HE HE)**

"ok well i'll just get back to my packing"

"where are you going? why are you going? how are you getting there? and are you running away again?"

"England, To see Bex, Hijacking a jet, and no"

"dont worry you can trust Cam"

"ok I guess but come downstairs for some waffles first **(AN made them lol)"**

"ok mom i will" because one my mom wants me to and two i love waffles!

"ok see you guys down there" she said and walked out the door and right when we heard it click shut we resumed making we pulled away i said

"Zach I better pack"

"ok Cams"

* * *

Once i was all packed Zach and I headed down to the grand hall for some waffles and when we got there we were greeted bye my mom Abby and Joe with a Gigantic waffle bar

"OMG WAFFLES" i shouted and ran over and got a plate stacked with one waffle of each kind

"hope you like them" Abby said

"why are you guys doing this?" i asked through my mouthful of the best waffles ever ( would have been so disapointed at my manners)

"cuz we um well cammie what day is it?" Abby asked

"its sunday why?" i said i dont think today is special

"Cammie its your birthday!" and right when my mom said that all of my friends (josh and deedee included) came out and shouted "happy birthday!"

"MOM I DONT THINK ITS MY BIRTHDAY"

"yes Cam it is"

"No mom my birthday is during the school year"

"ok fine half birthday"

"why really?" i asked

"cuz we love you and we want you to remember that"

"omg i am still confused!"

"Cam just eat your waffles and don't think to much of this"

and then i woke up

"Cammie get up your are leaving to see bex soon and your mom wanted you for waffles i think"

"what? oh ok" ok so i really was getting waffles yay for me **(Zammie forever waffles :{D)**

I got up and grabbed my bags and headed toward grand hall with zach when we got there i saw a plate with waffles on it and they looked good

"are these waffles for me?" i asked

"yes cam enjoy"

"why did you make me waffles"

"well i knew you like them so i had head chef make you some"

"ok are you gonna stick with that?"

"yup" she said and i finished my waffles

"thx mom now i gotta go" i said as i grabbed my bags

"bye sweetheart"

"bye Gallagher girl"and then i was gone

* * *

**AN that idea you told me to use and then the crazy conversation totally helped me figure this chapter out lol ok guys pls R&R i know this is probably not my besst chapter but now i want waffles l:c slaves i order you to make me waffles chop chop i'll be waiting in my movie theater watching despicable me 2 (i saw that it was so sweet) l:c MAKE ME WAFFLES **

**Rachel4reading**


	29. Chapter 29

Cammies pov at Bex's place

I arrived at Bex's to see Macey and Preston were there and I smelled burning cookies (and that is a smell I'm used to I smell it every Christmas when my mom tries to make Christmas cookies)

"Hey Bex Macey Preston " I said giving a little wave

"Hey Cam I hope you don't mind I invited Macey I invited Liz to but her parents needed her at home"

"Ok I understand Macey but why is Preston here?"

"Oh he followed me here" Macey said

"Oh"

"And I made cookies!" Preston said you could see the happiness on his face

"Smells like my moms cooking" I said

"Thanks" Preston that wasn't a compliment

"You're welcome" just as the words left my mouth we heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it"Bex shouted her british accent thick i heard the door open and Bex say "hello" and i also heard the response of "hi I'm Rachel" "and I'm Gracie and we were with a school group and we got lost" " can we stay here and use your phone to call our headmistress?"

i was going all chameleony Bex surely wouldnt let them in "well you can come in and wait" dammit i was wrong i went to the wall and just stood there blending in cuz thats what i do best

"thank you so much" the shorter one said "we were just admiring a statue and poof our group was gone"

"hi I'm Jesse" Macey said

"no your not omg rachel thats Macey Mchenry the senators daughter!" the taller one said

"OMG gracie your right and thats preston winters!" rachel said pointing

"and I'm rebecca but just call me Bex" shes just telling them her name!

"hey girls want a bar cookie?" Preston asked them

"um no thank you I just had lunch" Gracie said Preston started crying maybe because the way she said it made her seem like she just didn't want one and i dont blame her

"you made him cry! Bex get her!" macey yelled

"wait don't hurt her" the rachel girl yelled

"what did you say?" Bex said and her and Macey shot her the gallagher glare

"I said i..i want to have one" she saved her self there

"ok" Bex said and handed her one.

She took a bite and gagged "this is deliscious" she said and gagged more then she finished the whole thing

"You really like it? " Preston asked beaming with joy

"Yes they are delicious" she was still gagging

"Here have another" he said and handed her another

"I actually think Gracie should eat this one.." Ha force your friend to eat a possibly hazardous bar cookie!

"Umm ... Alright..." She ate it whole "yummy Macey Bex you should try these" then she gagged and smiled a smile that you could tell was forced

"I'm good" Bex said

"I'm on a diet" Macey lied (or possibly lied you never know with this girl)

"eat it now "Rachel said and gave them the death glare

"Ok what the hell" Bex said and tok a bite "bloody hell Preston these are great Macey you need to try these!" I don't think she was lying

"Fine"Macey mumbled and took the tiniest bite ever "wow Preston these are great" she lied at least I could tell It was a lie Preston couldn't he was beaming

"Can I have another?" Bex asked

"Sure" Preston said

Bex had like 3 more and the girls had called there headmistress who still hasn't come

I heard Gracie mutter something along the lines of "Brits eats some weird stuff " I almost laughed. Almost is the key word

"Why won't headmistress Benda just get here" Rachel said

"I dunno how about we just wait" Gracie said

"Ok guys what do you wanna do while we wait?" Bex asked After she finished her 7th cookie (omg 7 how could she digest that many)

"I really dunno" then the doorbell rang I almost ran to get it again almost key word

Bex ran to the door "hello you must be headmistress Benda." An I heard a "yes are Gracie and Rachel here?" Then Bex said yes and she got up to get them once they were out the door Bex shouted "ok cammie you can stop being chameleony!" And so I stepped away from the wall

"well then that was interesting" I said

"yeah it was i can't believe her death glare actually scared me it was worse than a gallagher glare" it was so not

"it so was not scarier than gallagher glare but still if looks could kill" man really needs to finish that if looks could kill experiment

"so do you really like my cookies macey?" Preston asked

"yes they were the bet cammie should eat one" she said handing me one

"ok whatever" I survived my moms cooking Prestons cant be much worse.

I took a bite wow my mom even cooks better than preston

"wow this is almost as good as my moms cooking" he will never know my mom can't cook

"oh is it really that good?"

"yup" not a lie

"want another?" i looked at the pan it was empty

"preston Bex ate them all" i said

"oh well I'll just have to make more" NO NO PLEASE NO

"oh no just relax we don't need more"

"oh ok" he sounded relieved

"ok so what should we do guys?"

"truth or dare!" Bex and Macey shouted at the same time

"um guys theres only 4 of us its not gonna be very fun"

"oh we can change that" uh oh i have a bad feeling about this

* * *

**AN yup i know its crappy but kinda funny lol i know that last one was random with the waffles yah it made no sense lol i might rewrite it ok well hope you enjoyed**

**rachel4reading**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN chapter 30! yay ok guys i suck at truth or dare lol so these dares are gonna be stupid :{P k whatevs ima gonna start**

* * *

"um guys i don't think this is a good idea" i said as we walked around London asking random people to play truth or dare. I mean i am the chameleon and random people possibly seeing me half naked is not good. oh didn't i say we were playing strip truth or dare? my mistake.

"oh come on cams its just a game" Macey ever the persuasive one

"a game where i could end up half naked!" grr i am not to happy about this to bad liz wasn't here to back me up

"Cam Macey is right" sure she is bex

"I don't wanna play with strangers!"

"well to bad" Macey said and went to go tell a guy and a girl to come

"I DONT WANT T END UP HALF NAKED IN FRONT OF STRANGERS" i yelled oh no people were staring i hid behind bex

"well if you dont want to answer every truth and do every dare"

"but what if its a bad dare or a truth that could give away we are spies" i whispered that last part really quiet

"well then you lie and as for the dare just go through with it.."

"what about Zach! i dont want to betray him"

"well then you might end up half naked" bex said shrugging

"well that makes me feel so much better" I am dressing in a ton of layers

"you are wearing exactly what bex and i wear" damn i said that out loud

"yes you did" damn i said that to

"stop talking outloud its embarrassing"

"whatever"

"ok cam go ask that guy to come" she said pointing to some kid our age

"no hes gonna think im hitting on him"

"whatever you are going to ask him and thats that" and with that said macey was shoving me towards him

"um hey" i said to him

"hey haven't seen you around here" he said in this cute british accent

"um well i live in america but im visiting a friend and we are having a game of strip truth or dare house and she told me to ask you to come" easier than i thought

"sure I'll see you there" he said smiling at me oh no he does think i like him

"ok well heres the information" i said handing him a sheet of paper with an address of one of macey's many mansions

"ok well then bye um whats your name?" i asked

"my name is Brandon and you are?"

"im cammie well see you later brandon" and with that i walked away

"so cam is he coming?" Bex asked

"yes and sadly i think its cuz im gonna be there"

"so he's got a crush on you this is gonna be fun" Bex said with an evil grin oh i hate her right now cuz that can only mean one thing and it aint good...

* * *

**AN sorry its short and sorry i didnt start the truth or dare i just need time to think of some so wait maybe a day or two 3 more reviews and i have 100! yay ok so just gonna tell you guys something someone made a review that said horrible story just stupid rcap (i think it meant crap) so i went to there stories they had one which was just the first chapter of meant to be which wasn't written by them and then i looked at there favorite stories and guess what! Yet another Spy IMing was on it so you think my story is crap and yet its your favorite? makes no sense mwhahahahahahahaahahahahah i so sneaky that i found that are one of those bitches thats like omg i hate her *likes story* omg she is such a slut *friends on facebook* cuz i hate those type of girls ok well pls Review or PM me ideas for dares ok well **

**RACHEL4READING OUT! cue smoke *cough cough* failed magic trick *cough cough* well ima get my inhaler and run bye!**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN sorry for the long wait ive been drawing a lot and reading Warriors and other fanfics but i am back and k just so you know i suck and i mean suck at truth or dare so this might be suckish ok whatevs. (some of this might be a little M-ish)**

* * *

Macey had to choose what i wore i really didnt want her to i mean who knows what she will let me wear i might not even get to dress in 7 layers like i want to then i see what she brings out for me hmm not to bad at least shes letting me have a couple layers

"thanks macey for at least letting me wear some layers" i said eying the bra underwear tank top booty shorts t-shirt jeans and sweatshirt she was allowing me to wear

"well of course" macey said "you need at least some layers for it to be fun" thank god

"i was planning on a lot more layers" i said

"well you don't wanna be sweating when Bex gets you and brandon in a closet together" what the fuck did she just say

"what the hell are you talking about?"

"oops wasn't supposed to say that out loud" no duh sherlock

"i am not getting in a closet alone with brandon"

"then i guess its good im allowing you layers"

"yeah good thing" Zach better not find out about this game because i have a feeling Bex will find a loophole

* * *

we were sitting there waiting for the rest of the people to arrive we had the room stocked up with food and drinks the only people who had arrived were a guy named Jesse, his girlfriend Jadi and one more girl named Kelly that was our group so far but a couple more were supposed to come like Brandon but i was praying he didn't but of course the doorbell just had to ring and he just had to be the one standing there with about 5 people behind him. well looks like everyones here.

"hi im Kailey" said a short blonde girl

"im Kaleb" said a tall dirty blonde boy

"I'm Parker" said a brown haired boy

"I'm faith" said a little black haired girl (she looked a little young to be playing maybe around 12)

"I'm sadie" said a redhead her eyes are green (pls say Zach doesn't have a little sister)

"who's Zach?" she asked oh damn i said that out loud i really need to stop doing that

"um my friend who isn't here"

"oh ok"

"and im brandon" he said then he came and stood by me Oh no he thinks i like him and bex was smirking O_O this is gonna be a long night.

* * *

"ok I'm going to spin this bottle and whoever it lands on is gonna have to tell me whether they want truth or dare!" Macey yelled even though we were all in a small circle and could hear her normal volume

"macey no need to shatter our eardrums" Bex yelled sure bex its not like you dont do that all the time.

"touche"

"k can we start?" Jesse asked hugging Jadi tight to him

"yup" macey said and she spun the bottle and guess who it landed on? *hint hint* me

"cammie truth or dare?" Macey asked

"truth"not risking ending up in a closet with him

"have you ever had sex" no i havent so ha

"nope"

"ok spin the bottle" no dur macey i spun it and it landed on Parker

"truth or dare Parker"

"dare" he said with confidence ok well hes sitting close to sadie they look in love well im not gonna go to hard on him

"i dare you to kiss sadie" and he did and i aw her blush aww young love

"ok now i spin" he sun it and i landed on brandon "truth or dare?"

"dare" parker smirked at me oh no please no

"i dare you to make out with cammie" my eye went huge he was gonna say yes and i was gonna puke

"whatever" he said and he tried to make out with me but i wouldn't open my mouth

"Cammie you have to open your mouth" Bex smirked

i shook my head no

"Cammie come on its a dare" brandon said

"i don't make out with anyone but Zach" i said in sign language

"what did she say?" brandon asked

"she said 'i don't make out with anyone but Zach" Bex translated

"oh so Zach is her boyfriend" Sadie said

"yes and she has to make out with brandon for it was his dare and he took it" Macey said i hate her right now

"come on cammie its just making out" brandon said

"fine" i said wow i really hate parker and brandon

we started making out i tried to hide my tongue on the back of my mouth then i thought of something i read in a book. i bit his tongue hard haha that'll teach him

"ouch dude that hurt"

"I'm not your dude" (**AN what my dad says whenever i call him** **dude)**

"whatever" he said and spun the bottle and it landed on faith.

"truth or dare faith?"

"t-truth" she stuttered out

"have you ever wanted to have sex?"

"no thats nasty!" she said I'm pretty sure she really was 12 maybe 13

"ok then spin the bottle" Jesse said and guess what it landed on him how ironic

"truth or dare?" Faith asked

"dare" he said faith got an evil look in her eye, so she has a dark side i see.

* * *

**AN ok i will continue this in 2 maybe 3 days hopefully oh and im going to ask random questions at the end of each chapter so todays random question **

**Do you still sleep with a stuffed animal? pillow pets count **

**my answer: yes my turtle pillow pet and a turtle i got from Eric :D ok enjoy your day**

**Rachel4reading **


	32. Chapter 32

**AN sorry you have probably been waiting so long i have been having computer problems but heres the story (i just realized this story is less IM more story XD)**

* * *

still Cammie POV

"I dare you to go streaking through the park" yup evil poor little kids at the park

"nope i am not doing that no need to scar little kids" he took off his shirt and threw it in the middle of our circle. looks like the game is about to get worse.

Jesse took the bottle and spun it and it landed on me. why me? why not someone else? ok whatever.

"truth or dare cammie?"

"um.. Dare i guess" please don't be a terrible dare

"i dare you to call your mom and tell her the tampon joke" what the fuck the tampon joke really?

"ok whatever" i grabbed my cell and dialed my mom

(_rachel is italics _**cammie is bold**)

_"hello who is this?"_

**"Hi mom its cammie"**

_"oh hey Kiddo what did you want?_

**"I wanted to tell you a joke"**

_"ok camster whats the Joke? but could you make it fast i'm kind of busy...JOE JUST KICK HIM WHERE THE SUN DONT SHINE!"_

**"What did one tampon say to the other? nothing because the were all stuck up bitches"**

_"well then thank you cam for wasting my time...JUST TIE HIM UP JOE"_

**"sorry mom it was a dare"**

_"ok well whatever bye love you cam"_

(end of call)

"well that was embarrassing"

"that was the point now spin the damn bottle" he said i spun it and the game went one

-time skip DX-

i was down to my booty shorts and t shirt same with macey and bex. Brandon had his pants on (hopefully they stay on) jesse had a man tank top (whatever you call those XD) and shorts sadie had a skirt and a tank top faith had all her clothes still on (lucky duck) kailey was in a tank top and booty shorts and she was shivering like crazy and kaleb had his arm around her (cute couple!) he was down to shorts parker had everything he started with on (another lucky duck) and Kelly only had a bra and booty shorts on and i think thats it.

it was my turn to to spin. and it lands on... BEX yes i know she will pick dare and i have the perfect one for her

"truth or dare bex? wait let me guess dare?"

"you know me so well"

"ok then i dare you to call grant and say you love him" i got an evil grin on my face as i saw bex's face drop

"hmm let me think about it..."

"tick tock bex" i said pointing to an imaginary watch

"nope sorry" she took off her tshirt

"ok then" I said

bex spun the bottle and it landed on...

* * *

**AN sorry i ended it there i just am kinda tired and my brain is wondering and getting distracted ok well random question **

**what is your favorite band? and what is your favorite song by them?**

**mine is paramore and as for the song I HAVE NO IDEA i love all there songs **

**well hope you enjoyed byez**

**rachel4reading**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN sorry for the long wait I had the fair and now schools started and I'm really busy so this might be a suckish chapter sorry for that. oh and to the one guest who review skillet rebirthing whats funny is I was listening to that as I read the comment XD. on with my story which I don't understand why you read because it sucks (have any of you heard of SOPA? SOPA is going to get us arrested for our fanfics fanart roleplays so on and so forth i really want to know why though!) (oh and what does OTF mean?)  
**

* * *

_Bex spun the bottle and it landed on..._

...Liz. aww poor little Lizzie.

"truth or dare Liz?"

"um uh Truth" smart girl

"ok who is your best friend out of Macey Cam and I?" uh oh this might end in war

"I don't know I have always thought of you all equal but I'd have to say...Cammie" it was barely a whisper but we heard it

"Cammie?! no offense Liz but i should be your favorite" Bex said with fake anger

"ok Bex don't scare the poor thing" i said "and besides she said she has always thought of all of us equal so there" **(If you didnt read the AN read it now some of it is important)**

"ok then fine spin the bottle Liz" Bex said

"ok" Liz was about to spin the bottle when Jonas and Grant burst in WTF

"WTF are you doing here?" Bex yelled

"Zach told us to come"

"why would Zach tell you to come he isn't even here!" I said

"Yes he is. He's here with his sister Alyssa" Jonas said did he mean Sadie? no he couldn't

"He isn't here" Liz said

"yes I am and Gallagher girl when you bit my tongue that hurt hurt right here" he said pointing to his tongue **(XD)**

"um I'm sorry uh why are you here? to prove Im faithful? 'cause I think you found out when i bit your tongue"

"wait I'm confused" Faith said

"me too" **(I almost typed "to" XD) **Parker said

"I think we all are confused" Kailey said

"um guys meet zach my overprotective boyfriend" i emphasized overprotective

"and my sister Alyssa" he said pointing to Sadie I mean Alyssa

"um ok then can we get back to the game?" Kaleb asked

"um no you may as well go" Macey said and when no one left she said "PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON AND GO NOW!" that had them leaving.

"so Zach you really didn't trust me?"

"no i did I just wanted to make sure..."

"oh my god Zach you dont trust me!"

"ok maybe I don't. Its not my fault i have a sexy girlfriend that other guys would flirt with I mean you might be tempted to flirt back i was just making sure..."

"Zach we cant go on this way If we are dating you need to trust me!"

"I don't like it when mom and dad fight" grant whispered to Bex

"me either" Bex whispered back

"Mom and dad? are you serious guys?" I asked

"yes"

"grr just ugh Zach if you can't trust me how can i trust you?"

"you can cam"

"Cammie you can trust my brother" Alyssa said.. I forgot she was here

"It was my idea anyway" she continued

"why?" i asked

"i wanted to test my spy skills and I guess if I'm good enough ot to be recognized by the Chameleon i must be good"

"ok i guess.." i said

"well what should we do now?"Liz asked

"we may as well get our sleeping arrangements straight" I said

"ok then i have four guest rooms the master suite and my room I get my room" Macey said

"ok so two people need to share a room i vote Zach and Alyssa" I said

"i second that" Liz and Bex said at the same time

"Aww but i wanna room with you gallagher girl"

'well to bad i get my own room" i said and ran upstairs to the room i wanted i went in and locked the door i hopped on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN and there it is so so sorry for the long wait school fair and all that jazz took up my time ok so do any of yall know much about SOPA? and do you know what OTF means? ok thats all so sorry for the wait...  
**

**Rachel4reading**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN i am writing another chapter due to the long wait for the other... and about Liz magically appearing i am going to go with a magical pegacorn flew her in and she joined the game XD yup thats how well enjoy (i still dont know why you guys read this)**

* * *

Unknown, Squirt, and Townsend have logged on

Unknown: Hey Abby...Townsend -.-

Abby: hey Joey

Townsend: hello Circle boy

Unknown: I wish you would stop with that you know i was a double agent

Abby:Don't worry Joey he is just a dumbass

Townsend: well then nice to see I'm welcome here

Abby: I'm still mad about Buenos Aires

Townsend: that was a long time ago Abby and why didnt this come up in the last chat? **(AN it might have i dont remember I'm to lazy to look)**

Unknown: is there a way to block townsend out of this chat?

Squirt: sadly not that I know of

Unknown: ok then...

Townsend: roses are red violets are blue everybody hates me forever alone (i cant even rhyme)

Unknown:?.? WTF Townsend that sounds nothing like you! who hacked your account

Townsend: you totally caught me Joey

Squirt: squirt is that you?

Townsend: no duh

Unknown: why?

Townsend: IDK im bored and Liz just invented a pegacorn

Squirt: a what now?

Unknown: a pegasus mixed with a unicorn

Squirt: and how would you know that Joe Solomon?

Townsend: he watches My Little Pony dont you Joey? XD

Unknown: I DO NOT

Squirt: I'm confused

Townsend: don't deny it Joey you watch a show meant for 6 year old girls

Unknown: I do not

Townsend: you do to

Unknown: do not

Townsend: do to

Unknown: DO NOT

Townsend: DO TO

Squirt: ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm this is weird. O-O

Unknown: no duh your niece is saying i watch a show about rainbow pegasus and purple unicorns

Townsend: how did you know what colors they were! you totally watch it!

Unknown: fine i admit i may have watched it once

Townsend: sure it was totally only once c.c

Squirt: Joey watches MLP XD this is gonna be fun

Unknown: I said only once!

Townsend: sure it was only once brb Im getting on my IM account its weird talking as Townsend

Townsend has logged off

Squirt: well then my joey watches a little girls show

Unknown: I DO NOT

Squirt: if you say so...

Chameleon has logged on

Chameleon: much better

Unknown: I'm leaving now

Chameleon: Joey dont leave just because you watch a little girls show doesnt mean we hate you

Unknown:I DO NO...wait a minute how did you know what colors the ponies were

Chameleon: I'm a girl DUH I have obviously seen the show...

Unknown: Ok then bye

Squirt:... don't leave me...

Unknown: meet you in our spot in 10?

Squirt: see you there

Squirt and Unknown have logged off

Chameleon: roses are red violets are blue i am forever alone how about you? *slience* I thought so...

Chameleon has logged off

* * *

**AN random! this is just going to be a random chapter and i bet ou didnt expect it to be an Abby and Joe chat XD well then now you know how Lizzie appeared and now Pegacorns exsist (this was the most random chapter yet so yeah) guess what I DONT HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW God thank you for sending this crazy heatwave we have not had one full day of school this week XD all half days and that makes 1 and a half days of school this week yay we dont have school friday either. I will try to update both days kk love you guys (not in that way)**

**Rachel4reading**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN you guys must hate me so much I promised like a month or 2 ago that I would write this but I ended up being busy and ugh I am a terrible person but I am updating it so don't murder me.**

* * *

I was sitting in my room after that awkward chat session with Joe and Abby and thinking to myself when I heard a knock on the door. \

"Gallagher girl open up please!"

"No go away!" I really couldn't deal with Zach write now

"Cammie let me explain..."

"NO ZACH GO AWAY"

"not until you let me explain!"

"Not until I let you explain why you don't trust me?"

"Cammie I do trust you I just had to help my little sister!"

"Then send her to Gallagher!"

"Well I never thought of that" you could hear the sarcasm in his voice

"honestly Zach why didn't you just send her to Gallagher!"

"because A) its summer and B) I wanted to test her out in the field!"

"Zach honestly you couldn't have waited a month!"

"no I couldn't." he started banging on the door again

"Zach stop it!"

"just let me in!"

"NO NOW GO AWAY!"

"Cam please just open the door" I was Liz's voice

"Ugh fine!" I got up and opened the door and saw Zach, Liz, Grant, and Macey standing outside my door.

"were you guys standing there during this whole argument?"

"yes we were now may we come in?" Grant asked

"fine" I said and stepped aside

To be continued because Computer Class is almost over...

**AN I am typing this at school so no swear words xD ok I will try and write the rest when I get home... but no promises Happy reading oh and BTW united we spy was the best book ever!**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN ok so im back i was supposed to write this a couple days ago I know I know sue me buti was busy! so dont murder me! ok i will continue now!**

* * *

_"fine"_

Zach, Grant, Liz and Macey walked in.

"So what do you want?" I asked

"I told you I wanted to tell you I'm sorry"

"yeah well I don't care"

"Cam I told you I was helping my sister!"

"that doesn't matter you could have just told me you were going to help her!"

"but then you would have know she was spying on you and it wouldn't have helped her any!"

"Cam, Zach kinda has a point.." Liz said

"yeah I guess he does" I sighed

"I'm really sorry Cam... I'm sorry I made you think I don't trust you" Zach said (but the last part was barely a whisper) I hugged him

"Yay mom and dad are no longer fighting!" Grant said

"no we aren't, now I must tell you the strangest thing ever" i said smiling like an idiot

"um I don't like that look on your face... but I want to know the strangest thing ever so tell us" Macey said

"Joe Solomon watches mt little pony!"

"I'm surprised you just found that out" said Zach

"why?"

"because it was obvious"

"no it wasn't" Grant said "how was it obvious?"

"this is an awkward conversation I'm leaving" said Liz

"ok bye Liz." I said "ok so how was it obvious?"

"well if you've looked up to him as a father for so long you kind of know his strange quirks"

"well I just found out so... I guess I didn't pay good enough attention"

"that's pretty bad. Considering you are a spy.." said Macey

"I don't care! can we change the subject?"

"how about we just...um...for once I have no idea what we could do.." Macey said

"oh my the great and powerful Macey has no idea what to do!" said Grant

"how about we **(AN writers block!) **um uh hmmmm...how about we go to the coffee shop down the street?" Zach suggested

"sure sounds fun. Lets just go tell everyone to get ready" I said and ran downstairs to tell everyone to get ready

* * *

**AN i honestly have no idea what to write i am at school and kids keep asking me what im writing and its annoying its like FUCK OFF but yeah enjoy this boring story... oh and by the way the my little pony thing probably wont ever be mentioned again XD that is just the randomness of my brain... i bet this authors not is going to be longer than the chapter... sorry its so short! ok if you have an instagram account please tell me i will follow you if you want! im rachel4reading and gallaghergirl_forever yeah i have 2 accounts oh well have a goode life IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UNITED WE SPY DO NOT READ THE NEXT PART! IT IS A SPOILER! ok so who else was like omg my whole life is a lie when they heard that Townsend was Zach's dad? i wanted to chuck my book against the wall but i didn't because i didn't want to hurt my precious book...AND IT ALL BURNED DOWN... ok bye**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN hey hey hey guys i just realized i needed to update this (seriously im sorry!) i shalt start! (PS I'm typing this at school again)**

* * *

Once we were all ready we walked down to the coffee shop and grabbed a seat.

"so guys what should we do?" I asked

"well we are here so... how about we drink some coffee and figure out what to do." Zach said

"well after this I'm gonna have to go back to Alabama" said Liz

"aww that sucks" Jonas said

"yeah I know, but my parents didn't know i came here soooo... I'm gonna have to go home"

"we'll miss you Lizzie" Macey said

"so are we gonna order our coffee or not?" Alyssa asked

"yeah we probably should" Bex said

"Okay what does everyone want? I'll order it." I said

"vanilla frap please" Alyssa said

"i want a caramel frap!" Bex said

"I'll have black coffee" Zach said

"can I just have hot chocolate?" asked Liz

"me too?" asked Jonas

"sure, now Macey and Grant what do you guys want?"

"I'll have a mocha cappuccino" said Macey

"I'll have coffee" said Grant (ever the stupid one)

"what kind?"

"Coffee! thats what kind!"

"how many creams and how many sugars?"

"I JUST WANT COFFEE!"

"so black?"

"don't be racist!" Grant said

"you know you really are an idiot Grant"

"hey!"

"I'm just getting you black coffee" **(AN haha if I wasn't at school I would not know all these coffee names... THANK YOU BELLA)**

Once I had gotten the coffee I brought it back to the table and handed it all out.

"and black coffee for Grant" I said handing out the last coffee on the tray

Grant took a sip of the coffee and spit it out "EWWW CAM THIS IS GROSS!"

"you ordered it"

"no I said i wanted coffee this is not coffee"

"you are honestly to stupid to be a spy..."

"but he's not to stupid to be an assassin" said Zach

"I'm just gonna sit here and drink my hot chocolate all awkward like" said Jonas

"I'm gonna do that too" said Liz

"NOOOO dont be awkward... its just awkward!" said Bex

"but its impossible for me not to be awkward" said Jonas

"ok whatever..."

"sooooo... what should we do after this coffee hour?" Alyssa asked

"Maybe we could see a movie?" Macey suggested

"thats a great idea. what should we see?" I asked

"we should see Iron man 3" Zach said

**to be continued...**

* * *

**class is over bye**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN sorry about that last authors note XD it was really quick so i could publish it quick XP ok well enjoy this chapter of the worst fanfiction ever.**

* * *

_" we should see Iron man 3" said Zach_

* * *

"That's a good idea" Macey said "I've been wanting to see it"

"So have I" said Bex

"count me in" Alyssa said

"Well Grant, Jonas, are you okay with that?" I asked

"yeah sounds fun" said Grant

"um.. yeah its okay with me" Jonas said

"Okay its settled we can go see Iron man 3" I said

"guys I should go... i want to be home by tomorrow" Liz said

"Take my private jet, you'll get home faster" Macey said

"Thanks Macey" Liz said "wait! who's gonna fly it?"

"I have a pilot duh" ah typical Macey

"Okay thanks" Liz started to leave but she turned around "Wait, Macey, where is your private jet?"

"I'll show you" and Macey ran off with Liz

"and then there were 6" Zach said

"Make that seven" a voice from behind us said. We all turned around and came face to face with our biggest nightmare.

* * *

"Catherine" Zach spit out her name

"I thought you would have missed me" she said

"I _thought _you were dead" Zach said

"Well I'm not. Sorry to disappoint you."

"We killed you! you should be dead" Bex said

"Zach, you told me you killed her" Alyssa said

"We did" I said "this is impossible"

"Oh you mean the doppelganger i sent?" she smirked "you really thought that was me"

"Why are we wasting our time with her?" Bex asked "Why don't we just fight her?"

"That's a good idea Bex" I said and we surrounded her."just give it up Catherine we have you surrounded"

"Are you sure about that?" and just as she said it a helicopter flew by over head and a rope ladder fell down by Catherine. "Thanks for the chat, but I should be leaving now" and she grabbed onto the ladder and the helicopter flew away.

"what just happened?" Alyssa asked

"Your psychopath mother is back..." I said

"And shes tricked us all" Bex said.

* * *

**AN thank you Gracie for the idea for this chapter :{D i will continue it sorry its short hopefully i will update tomorrow goodebye! (if you are reading this at night then, Goodenight don't let the zachbugs bite) **

**TTFN rachel4reading**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN this is gonna be a failed chapter but who cares i hope you dont hate me for it. next chapter is the 40th :O im so excited**

* * *

Townsend, Unknown, Squirt, and Jman101 have logged on.

Townsend: who is Jman101?

Jman101: I'm Josh

Townsend: CAMMIE WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK TO THIS CIVILIAN EVER AGAIN!

Squirt: oh who cares

Townsend: I do! she is breaking every code in the book. and she promised never to talk to him again

Jman101: she did?

Unknown: well actually she promised never to date a civilian boy ever again... totally a different thing from talking to one.

Jman101: this got really awkward fast I should go...

Squirt: Josh you don't need to go. Townsend is one of the glass half empty kinda spies.

Townsend: whenever you say that I will always respond 'also know as the good kind'

Unknown: yeah sure 'the good kind' more like the irritating kind.

Townsend: do you realise that we are telling a civilian that we are spies...so who's gonna go kill him

Jman101: O.o I'm out of here

Jman101 has logged off

Squirt: wow Edward you scared him off

Unknown: of course he did. He's just that kind of person

Townsend: well sorry but we need to do something about him knowing..

Chameleon and Goode have logged on

Chameleon: CATHERINE GOODE ISN'T DEAD!

Townsend: what are you talking about? I thought you killed her!

Goode: IT WAS A DOPPELGANGER!

Unknown: well then shouldn't we go do something?

Squirt: we probably should...

Chameleon: that would be smart! We are in England with Bex Macey Jonas Grant and Alyssa

Squirt: who's Alyssa?

Unknown: Zach's sister.

Goode: how do you know that.. I've never told anyone till now..

Squirt: yeah Joe how do you know that?

Chameleon: Tell us Joe!

Unknown: because...I'm her father..

* * *

**AN dun dun dun! this is not like UWS so im not spoiling anything i swear :{P well i hoppe you enjoy my story it was kinda stupid because my brain isn't working. have a cookie from Preston [::]... well bye**

**TTFN Rachel4reading**


End file.
